ESCUELA Y MAS ESCUELA
by lenore4love
Summary: Un nuevo ciclo escolar comienza y Gilbert encuentra a un rival que cree ser igual de awsome que él... varias parejas
1. Mi nuevo rival

ESCUELA Y MÁS ESCUELA

MI NUEVO RIVAL

Era el primer día de clases en el instituto W. Un coelgio en donde se acptaban alumnos de todas las nacionalidades y edades ya que había secciones de primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad para todo aquel que estuviera interesado en otros países y sus culturas.

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana así que todos los alumnos llegaban ajetreados buscando las listas donde se indicaban los grupos y horarios, en pocas palabras había una bola de adolescentes amontonándose en el tablón de los anuncios.

-muy bien West, ahora solo tienes que ir ahí y buscar tu horario- dijo un muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos rojos que parecían peligrosos

-pero hay demasiada gente- dijo el hermano arqueando una ceja al ver a todas las personas que se daban de empujones para ver las listas

-sé un hombre y quítalos de tú camino ya que tu awsome hermano no estará aquí en todo momento para ayudarte-

-gracias a Dios…- murmuro el rubio de ojos azules

-¿dijiste algo?- preguntó su hermano mayor

-ah… no nada… iré a ver si puedo encontrar mi salón- dio un suspiro y empezando a caminar con resignación hacia el tumulto de gente.

-hey Gilbert- llamarón al albino que volteó para encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigos: Francis, un chico francés algo pervertido y Antonio un español amable que siempre sonreirá pero que era todo un peligro cuando se enojaba

-hey chicos, ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?- les preguntó a los muchachos que se acercaron rápidamente

-ahhhhh, fui a casa y debo decir que me dolió mucho tener que dejar mi adorada Paris- respondió Francis con falsas lagrimas en sus ojos

-yo también fui a mi casa, y me di un atracón de toda la comida que pude encontrar además de que ayudé a mi madre a cultivar algunos tomates- dijo el ojiverde con una enrome sonrisa

-seguramente se la pasaron fatal sin mi- dijo Gilbert pasando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de sus dos amigos para acercarlos más a él

-por supuesto que te extrañamos _mon amour, _me hiciste mucha falta en las noches- dijo en tono seductor Francis ofreciéndole una rosa roja

-eso se lo dices a todos- le regaño Gilbert

-hablando de eso, la última vez que nos vimos nos dijiste este sería el primer año de tu hermano menor ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Antonio mirando todas las caras nuevas a su alrededor

-que buena memoria Antonio, ahí está, es esa cabeza rubia que sobresale- dijo señalando a Ludwig que de entre todos los alumnos era el más alto

-vaya, ha crecido mucho, hasta es más alto que…- pero Antonio no terminó la frase

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Francis al ver la cara embobada del español

-Ahhhhh, esos chicos, los mellizos de ahí son muy lindos- respondió Antonio con las mejillas sonrosadas

-uhhhh, al parecer alguien ya tiene un par de victimas en mente- dijo Francis localizando a los hermanos que al parecer estaban intentando salir de la bola de gente que los aplastaba, uno de ellos estaba lloriqueando mientras que el otro le reprendía

-yo también buscare algo de carne fresca- habló de nuevo el francés tratando de localizar alguna cara que se viera apetecible, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con un muchachito rubio, ojos azules y lentes que tenía una cara algo tímida. Francis sonrió con malicia al notar que todos ignoraban al chico, así que aquel jovencito sería solo para él

-y dime Gilbert ¿Este año te la pasaras molestando al buen Roderich otra vez?- preguntó Antonio sin despegar sus ojos de los hermanos

-no, creo que este año la siguiente víctima será Vash, me han dicho que su hermanita ha crecido bastante kesesesese- rió de manera maliciosa hasta que sintió como algo chocaba con su espalda, así que enfadado se volteó

-hey ten más cuidado si no quieres que te desfigure la cara- le dijo enojado a un chico rubio de ojos verdes que estaba algo encorvado por el golpe pero que después se incorporó

-ósea ¿Cómo está eso de que me vas a desfigurar? Como que a esta carita tus sucias manos no la van a tocar- dijo el chico poniéndose una mano en la cadera y con la otra se ponía el cabello detrás de la oreja. Tanto Francis como Antonio se quedaron atónitos ante las palabras del joven ya que nadie se atrevía a hablarle así a Gilbert.

El albino sonrió de manera diabólica y se acercó al rubio que no se inmutó

-oye mocoso, más vale que cuides esa lengua tuya si no quieres que cosas malas te sucedan- le amenazo a pocos centímetros de su cara

-como que a mí no me dices como debo hablarte- dijo con una mirada retadora ahora con las dos manos en la cadera

-tú te lo ganaste- dijo Gilbert tomando del cuello de la camisa al rubio y alzando su puño, pero de repente un jovencito castaño llego justo a tiempo para separarlos

-e…esperen… n… no se pe… peleen por favor- dijo poniéndose entre el rubio y Gilbert y temblando como una gelatina

-¿y tu quien carajos eres?- preguntó el albino también mirándolo amenazante

-oye Toris, meterse en una pelea es peligroso- le dijo el rubio como si nada pasara

-Feliks compórtate, es el primer día y ya te estás enemistando con los demás, un día de estos te vas a meter en problemas y no te voy a poder ayudar- dijo ignorando por completo a Gilbert que seguía esperando una respuesta

-perdónalo por favor, es que es algo… impulsivo…- se disculpo el castaño

-está bien, lo perdono… solo por esta vez- dijo el almenán cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con autosuficiencia

-gracias, vamos Feliks- dijo tomando al rubio de la mano y alejándolo de ahí, el rubio le dirigió una última mirada al albino y le sacó la lengua mientras que Gilbert le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano.

-ese chaval tiene agallas- dijo Francis mirando cómo se iban los dos amigos

-claro que no, solo es algo idiota- dijo Gilbert

-mmmmm ahora que lo pienso, nunca lo había visto por aquí- comentó Antonio

-seguramente es uno de esos ñoños de primer año- volvió a decir Gilbert terminando así la conversación pues era hora de ir a clases, así que solo se despidió de su hermano y se fue a su salón.

Cuando llegaron vieron que estarían de nuevo con sus compañeros del año pasado como por ejemplo Arthur ex amante y víctima número uno de los acosos de Francis, Iván, el tipo al que todos temían aun más que a Gilbert, Wang Yao el único que hablaba con Iván y que tenía un montón de hermanos, Roderich el némesis de Gilbert, Elizabetha, la ex novia de Roderich y presidenta del club de fujoshis de la escuela, Vash, el loco de fan de las armas, Gupta un muchacho muy serio y reservado y por ultimo Sadiq un turco amigo de Gupta. Esos eran los alumnos más relevantes de su grupo.

-otro año juntos _mon amour _creo que deberías empezar a resignarte a que algún día serás todo mío- dijo seductor Francis acercándose a Arthur que le regaló una mirada asesina

-por mi puedes quedarte esperando mil años maldito _frog face- _respondió el ingles

-dios mío, ¿Qué no se pueden comportar como la gente normal?- preguntó Vash mas para si mismo que para los demás

-y eso lo dice alguien que está limpiando su escopeta en medio del salón- opinó Roderich de manera casual

-cállate maldito señorito si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza- le dijo Vash apuntándole con su arma

-pero que bella escena, apenas es la primer hora y ya están haciendo sus demostraciones de amor- dijo burlón Gilbert acercándose a los chicos que lo miraron con odio

-tú también quieres tragar pólvora ¿o qué?- le dijo Vash ahora apuntándolo a él

-guárdate tus detalles románticos para cuando estés en la cama con el señorito podrido- dijo dirigiéndose a su asiento. Roderich solo guardó silencio sabia que meterse en aquel tipo de peleas absurdas solo era una pérdida de tiempo.

Después de la pequeña discusión todos se fueron a sus lugares pues el profesor ya había llegado.

-ah… muy bien muchachos, espero hayan pasado unas buenas vacaciones y que hayan descansado para que este semestre se esfuercen mucho, ahora debo darles un anuncio. Al parecer este año se nos unirán dos alumnos nuevos trátenlos bien y denles una cálida bienvenida- explicó el maestro

-alumnos nuevos, eso suena interesante- le susurro Antonio a Gilbert que sonrió con malicia.

Los esperados nuevos alumnos entraron al salón, se trataba de un chico castaño de ojos azules y un rubio de ojos verdes… los mismos de hacía poco…

-pueden presentarse- les indico el maestro

-mi nombre es Toris Lorinaitis, mucho gusto- dijo con una sonrisa tímida

-vamos Toris deberías ponerle como que mas estilo a esa presentación- su amigo solo sonrió nervioso –ah como sea, yo soy Feliks y espero se acostumbren a mi fabulosa presencia- dijo guiñándoles un ojo a todos

-parece ser que el "awsome" tiene competencia- dijo de repente Elizabetha entre risas contagiando así a los demás

-cállate lesbiana, nadie es competencia para mí- dijo orgulloso Gilbert

-¡no me digas lesbiana, maldito narcisista!- le gritó la castaña

-huy ósea como que me encantan las peleas de gatas- dijo Feliks para calmar un poco el ambiente

-¿a quién le dices gata?- preguntaron al unísono Elizabetha y Gilbert

-ja ja ja tranquilos, no vayan a sacar las garras todavía- les dijo el rubio divertido

-oye te lo advertí hace un momento controla tus palabras o esta vez tu amiguito no te va a salvar-

-señores por favor tranquilícense, estamos en una escuela no en una alberca con lodo y bikinis- dijo el profesor y todos lo miraron raro por el comentario tan desatinado –ah… ejem… bueno, continuemos con la presentación, al parecer Toris y Feliks son familiares de Iván- dijo el profesor mirando unos papales. Todos los alumnos voltearon a ver al ruso que solo sonrió de manera infantil como solía hacerlo

-es verdad, siempre hemos sido como una enorme familia- dijo en tono feliz

-el vivir en una misma casa no nos hace una familia- recriminó Feliks con un tono serio, pero Toris le tomo del brazo y le mandó una mirada que parecía decirle que no dijera mas

-Feliks, siempre has sido el rebelde… tal vez por eso no te tocó estar solo…- le dijo Iván alegre pero que solo provocó que el rubio frunciera el seño. Gilbert no pasó por alto aquella bizarra conversación y las reacciones de los involucrados.

-muy bien, suficiente de charlas, ya pueden tomar asiento- los dos chicos tomaron fueron a sus respetivos lugares.

-esos dos son familiares de Iván, seguramente son peligrosos- le dijo Antonio a Gilbert que estaba algo pensativo.

La mañana pasó tranquila, bueno relativamente tranquila ya que las riñas entre compañeros, insultos y balazos no podían faltar, y así fue hasta la hora del receso, todos salieron como despavoridos desesperados por algo de comer.

-hey Toris, como que buscamos a Edward y a Raivis ¿no? Esto de estar mucho tiempo sin comida hace que me ponga mal y eso no es nada "nice"- escucharon decir a Feliks que caminaba a un lado de Toris

-ese tipo es muy raro- comentó Gilbert tomando su cartera y saliendo con sus amigos

-ja ja ja si, tiene una personalidad algo extraña- opinó Antonio

-Gilbert _mon ami, _al parecer ese chico te interesa- dijo Francis recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta

-no es que me interese solo se me hace raro... además no puedo permitir que alguien sea mas awsome que yo- dijo decidido

-Gilbert se siente amenazado ja ja ja- se burló Antonio

El trío de amigos salió al patio para comer algo, pero entonces Francis vio a cierta persona…

-luego los alcanzo chicos, tengo algo que hacer- dijo despidiéndose, los otros dos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros para seguir con su camino.

El francés caminó con su típica elegancia hasta quedar casi frente a otro muchacho

-hey Francis, ¿has visto a Arthur?- le preguntó un muchacho rubio de ojos azules que usaba lentes y una chamarra de cuero café

-creo que aun esta en el salón, ¿para qué lo quieres?- le preguntó Francis

-vengo a darle la noticia de que pude entrar a la preparatoria, el año pasado se la pasaba diciéndome que repetiría el año, ahora puedo presumirle que los héroes no reprueban- y comenzó a reír estrepitosamente dirigiéndose al salón, Francis lo vio alejarse y después habló

-¿Cómo te llamas?- al parecer el francés estaba hablándole a la pared, hasta que una tímida voz se escuchó

-¿me preguntas a mí?- dijo la vocecita de un joven que iba unos metros detrás de Alfred y que al escuchar a Francis se volteó

-claro que sí, yo se que el otro tipo es Alfred, pero a ti jamás te había visto- el chico puso una cara de sorpresa, se sonrojó y miró al piso

-me llamo Mathew- dijo aun mirando al piso y con una sonrisita asomándose en su rostro sonrojado

-_c'est un plaisir te connaître petit Mathew _(es un placer conocerte pequeño Mathew)_- _le dijo Francis sonriendo de manera seductora

-_ le plaisir est mien_ (el placer es mío)- respondió el rubio

-ah, pero que lindura también hablas francés- dijo realmente feliz Francis

-sí, un poco… este…-

-Francis- completó el mayor –y dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-ah, yo estudio aquí, soy del primer año-

-¿y qué relación tienes con Alfred? Bueno, si se puede saber- Mathew por primera vez lo miró a los ojos, y Francis no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso ante esa mirada inocente

-¿no te diste cuenta?- preguntó Mathew, el francés negó con la cabeza –somos hermanos, hermanos gemelos- dijo señalando su cara, Francis lo miró detenidamente unos segundos y después cayó en la cuenta de que efectivamente ese pequeñín era idéntico a Alfred solo que con el cabello más largo

-wow, no lo había notado, perdona mi torpeza… no pensé que alguien como tú fuera a ser el gemelo de Alfred- dijo Francis, el semblante de Mathew se entristeció un poco al escuchar esas palabras

-nunca me imaginé que ese tipo fuera a tener un gemelo tan lindo- dijo finalmente el francés ofreciéndole una rosa roja al chico que se puso aun mas rojo cuando tomó la flor

-bueno _petit Mathew _ya me tengo que ir, espero nos volvamos a ver- y con una sonrisa se despidió, Matt se quedó en su mismo lugar y sonrió apretando la rosa contra su pecho, se sentía bien que alguien lo reconociera.

Mientras tanto España y Prusia buscaban un buen lugar para sentarse, o eso fue hasta que se toparon con un grupo de chicos de primer año

-¡West!- llamó Prusia al ver a su hermano menor acompañado de un chico de cabello castaño, España no pudo hacer otra cosa más que poner cara embelesada al ver que el otro niño era uno de los hermanos que había visto en la mañana.

-hey parece ser que ya has hecho amigos- le felicitó el albino al rubio que solo asintió con seriedad

-y uno muy lindo por cierto- dijo España sonriente, a lo que el castaño le respondió la sonrisa

Ludwig miro con desconfianza al español pues ya conocía su fama de pederasta así que disimuladamente se puso un paso frente a su nuevo amigo

-me llamo Feliciano, y soy amigo de Ludwig- dijo muy animado colgándose al brazo del rubio que se puso nervioso

-mucho gusto, nosotros somos Antonio y Gilbert es el hermano mayor de Ludwig- presentó Antonio y Feliciano al parecer estaba emocionado

-ahhhh, ¿tú también tienes un hermano mayor?- preguntó feliz el pequeño italiano

-claro, y tiene al mas awsome del mundo- dijo Gilbert pasando su brazo por el hombro de Ludwig que suspiró mientras que Feliciano sonreirá como un tonto

-acabas de mencionar que también tienes un hermano ¿Dónde está?- preguntó casualmente España

-no lo sé, me dijo que no quería verme y que dejara de molestarlo y se fue…- dijo con tristeza Feliciano así que Gilbert y Antonio que tenían cierta debilidad por las cosas lindas (entre ellos las personas) decidieron consolar al pobre adolescente abrazándolo y acariciándole la cabeza ignorando las protestas de Ludwig que intentaba salvar a italiano que disfrutaba de los mimos pervertidos de los dos más grandes… o eso era hasta que cierto italiano malhumorado llegó

-¿¡que mierda que le están haciendo a mi hermano bola de depravados!- gritó un chico muy parecido a Feliciano que tenía el ceño fruncido

-nii-chan- dijo alegre el menor, su hermano lo jalo del brazo arrebatándolo del abrazo de los otros dos

-oye, tranquilo que solo estábamos consolando a tu hermanito kesesesese- dijo Gilbert

-la puta madre estaban consolándolo, ya sabía que no se podía confiar en nadie de esta escuela todos son unos malditos raros- después se dirigió al menor –¿y tu porque carajos te estas dejando manosear por estos tipos?- le espetó a Feliciano que solo sonrió

-no me estaban haciendo nada malo, además uno de ellos es el hermano de Ludwig- dijo feliz y después el mayor de los dos le dedicó una mirada asesina a Ludwig

-pido disculpas por parte de mi hermano y su amigo- dijo el rubio pero aun así Lovino seguía acuchillándolo con los ojos

-oye…- empezó a decir Antonio

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el castaño sin quitarle los ojos de encima al rubio

-tú también eres muy lindo- dijo abrazando de repente a Lovino que se quedó estático unos segundos y después empezó a forcejear con la cara tan roja que brillaba

-suéltame maldito pervertido- gritaba mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo del español que no soltaba y menos al ver el sonrojo del chico

-que tierno- decía sintiendo como el italiano se ponía mas rojo y más violento

-¿Qué estas sordo o solo eres imbécil? Que me sueltes maldita sea- gritó dándole un cabezazo al moreno que lo soltó. Lovino respiró con dificultad unos minutos y después se echó a correr

-¿viste Gilbert? Es tan tímido- dijo emocionado el español viendo como el chico corría por el patio

-ah… parece ser que le caes bien- dijo feliz Feliciano haciendo que Antonio se alegrara un poco más, aunque Gilbert y Ludwig no sabían cómo eso era posible.

El receso pasó tranquilo, hasta que regresaron a clase en donde Gilbert fue interceptado por cierto rubio vanidoso

-ósea, ¿Cómo que tu eres Gilbert?- le preguntó el ojiverde al alemán que lo miró algo molesto

-si, ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó preparándose para golpearlo pues ya habían tenido ciertos roces antes, Feliks rodó los ojos y después suspiró

-como que te tengo que pedir disculpas por lo que paso en la mañana… no fue mi intención hablarte mal y mucho menos decirte gata- dijo jugando con las puntas de su cabello

-¿y a que se debe ese repentino cambio de actitud?- preguntó Gilbert sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos

-pues a que Toris me obligó a pedirte disculpas así que como que las tomas o las dejas porque el que yo pida perdón como que no pasa todos los días ¿si me entiendes no? Así que aprovecha la oportunidad-

-¿vienes a pedir perdón con esa actitud?- dijo Gilbert sintiendo su ego elevarse un poco mas

-Obvio, digo, tú llegaste a amenazarme por un accidente y luego te pones a discutir con otra tipa solo porque no aceptas el hecho de que soy demasiado fabuloso, más bien deberías ser tu el que este disculpándose conmigo- Gilbert torció el gesto

-¿fabuloso dices? Ni siquiera me llegas a mis awsome tobillos-

-ja ja ja ósea como que estas totalmente desubicado el único awsome aquí soy yo y que te quede bien claro- se hizo el cabello hacia atrás con un movimiento elegante de su mano y se fue caminando con paso tranquilo hasta su lugar

-esto es guerra- pensó Gilbert al ver al rubio que sonreía con egolatría.


	2. ¿Celos?

ESCUELA Y MAS ESCUELA

¿CELOS?

Ya había pasado una semana desde el inicio de clases y la relación entre Gilbert y Feliks no había sido otra cosa más que una absurda competencia de ver quién era el mejor, tanto en quien llevaba mejor el uniforme, quien tenía le cabello más brillante, los ojos más bonitos, la actitud mas awsome etc…

-¡ya no lo soporto!- gritó Gilbert – ¿que no puede entender que yo por simple naturaleza soy mas awsome que él? ¿Por qué tiene que andar por ahí diciendo lo fabuloso que supuestamente es? Solo es un afeminado con estilo y nada más, ser awsome requiere una actitud igual de increíble- se quejaba el albino dando vueltas como león enjaulado en el salón

-tranquilo, ya verás que se le pasará y se cansará de competir- le consoló Francis jugando con una rosa

-pues eso espero, no quiero tener que llegar a usar medidas drásticas- dijo realmente enfadado viendo como cierto rival entraba acompañado de su inseparable amigo Toris

-dios mío ¿que no puede vestirse como un hombre de verdad?- comentó el albino al notar que aquel día el rubio en vez de corbata llevaba un moño rojo. Feliks siempre era así, cuando no llevaba moños, llevaba el cabello recogido con listones o adornos de mujer, o usaba muchas pulseras, siempre algún detalle femenino.

-Gilbert, buenos días, ¿de nuevo admirando mi fabulosa existencia?- se burló Feliks notando la mirada del alemán sobre él

-no creas que eres tan importante para que pose mis awsome ojos sobre ti- respondió Gilbert con una media sonrisa

-ja ja ja está bien sabía que no podías estarme viendo, te podrías quedar ciego de solo ver esta hermosura de cuerpo- presumió Feliks poniéndose las manos en las caderas

-claro que me quedaría ciego pero de ver tus rollos de carne, deberías dejar de comer esos dedos polacos que tanto te gustan- Feliks hizo un puchero realmente ofendido

-¡no estoy gordo!- le gritó y esa fue una batalla ganada para Gilbert

-buenos días Toris ah y tú también Feliks- saludó de pronto Iván, Toris comenzó a temblar y saludó tímidamente

-¿a qué se debe el milagro de tu saludo?- preguntó Feliks olvidándose por completo de Gilbert

-es que escuché tu horrible voz desde él pasillo y recordé que también estudias aquí- le dijo sonriendo Iván y con tono casual

-ah, que mal y yo que pensé que podría seguir evitando tu repulsiva atención- respondió Feliks, un silencio glacial se formó en el salón, incluso Gilbert se quedó callado.

Iván siguió sonriendo y miró a Feliks unos minutos aun manteniendo esa terrorífica mueca en su cara

-no te preocupes Feliks, no vales lo suficiente como para que te ponga atención… en realidad nunca has valido tanto- Feliks no dijo nada y Toris lo tomó de la mano

El silenció continuó sin que nadie se atreviera a romperlo, excepto Yao que también acababa de llegar

-ni-hao- saludó con su tono alegre, y todos volvieron a la normalidad, Iván saludo a su querido amigo y comenzaron a platicar

-eso me dio escalofríos- comentó Antonio frotándose los brazos como si tuviera frío

-eso que le dijo Iván fue algo cruel- opinó Francis

Gilbert se quedó mirando a Feliks que aun tenía su mano entrelazada con la de Toris y al parecer el rubio sintió su mirada pues lo volteó a ver y le sonrió como haciéndole ver que no pasaba nada y Gilbert solo desvió la mirada, no quería que su rival pensara que se preocupaba por él.

Las clases continuaron con las clásicas riñas entre Gilbert y Feliks acompañadas a veces por las discusiones entre Vash y Roderich y alguno que otro flash de la cámara de Elizabetha que capturaba el momento exacto en donde el par de amigos/enemigos se acercaban más de lo normal para pelear.

-ósea como que a ustedes dos se les nota clarísimo que se gustan- opinó de pronto Feliks señalando al suizo y al austriaco que se pusieron colorados

-claro que no, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas tan incoherentes?- dijo Roderich intentando esconder su sonrojo mientras que Vash cambiaba el cartucho de su pistola para darle un disparo certero en la cabeza al polaco por haber hecho tal comentario

-pues es súper obvio ¿Qué acaso no conocen esa frase que dice que del odio al amor solo hay un paso? A ustedes nada mas les falta un empujón- dijo Feliks divertido

-hasta que dices algo bueno- dijo Gilbert apoyando al rubio –ya decía yo que el señorito podrido y el loco de las armas se traían algo, eso de andar fingiendo ser enemigos todo el rato, seguramente cuando nadie los ve se atascan de besos kesesesese-

-eh… no sabía que Roderich era un amante en potencia- se burló Sadiq

-¡CALLENSE! ¡Yo jamás podría tener nada con ese idiota!- gritó de pronto Vash dando un disparo al aire

-no tienes que andar destruyendo la escuela solo para aclararlo- dijo el austriaco acomodándose los lentes con calma y después se dirigió hacia el que inicio aquello

-entonces si supones que esa frase es cierta también podría aplicarse a tu situación con Gilbert. Como bien has dicho ustedes dos se la pasan peleando por lo tanto deduzco que estas enamorado de él y viceversa- y Roderich sonrió disimuladamente de manera triunfal

-¿eh? ¿Yo con Gilbert?- preguntó Feliks, después miró al mencionado que le lanzó una mirada asesina –ja ja ja lo siento, yo se que todos se quedaran como que totalmente decepcionados, pero Gilbert y yo solo somos buenos rivales, además… Gilbert no es lo suficientemente increíble para estar con alguien como yo- dijo dándose aires de grandeza

-el único que no es increíble eres tú, te haría falta renacer cien veces antes de que pudiera voltear a verte con deseo- le respondió el albino

-mmmmmm, y a ti te harían falta esas mismas cien reencarnaciones para que yo te correspondiera- contestó con suspicacia el rubio

-lo vez Gupta, te dije que el rarito no tenía nada que ver con el descolorido ese- se escuchó como Sadiq le comentaba al egipcio que mantuvo su cara seria sin decir nada.

-¿A Gupta le gusta Feliks?- preguntó de pronto Elizabetha que había escuchado la conversación con su agudo oído de fujoshi.

-yo no dije nada- dijo el aludido manteniendo su cara seria

-vaya que eres bueno diciendo mentiras- dijo Sadiq dándole golpecitos en las costillas con el codo

-no estoy diciendo mentiras, una mentira sería decir que a ti NO te gusta ese chico Kiku, si, el hermano menor de Yao y que PARA NADA andas buscando cualquier oportunidad para acercártele y que aparte JAMAS amenazarías a Heracles para que deje de hablarle a Kiku… básicamente eso sería decir mentiras- una gotita de sudor apareció en las cabezas de todos mientras un aura maligna se acercaba a Sadiq

-así que te gusta mi hermanito…- dijo con voz tenebrosa Yao acercándose al turco, pero fue detenido por Iván que lo tomó por los brazos para que no matara al pobre muchacho

-hey, Yao, tranquilízate, Gupta solo está enojado conmigo porque se me salió decir que le gusta el rubio- y rió de manera nerviosa viendo como el aura asesina de Yao se hacía más grande mientras intentaba zafarse de la llave de Iván

-ya te dije que eso no es cierto, pero si quieres puedo seguir diciendo mas mentiras acerca de Kiku y tú- en ese momento Sadiq le tapo la boca a Gupta

-ja ja ja, mi buen amigo, no sabía que fueras tan bromista ja ja ja- reía Sadiq casi ahogando a Gupta que se mantenía sereno

-¿entonces no te gusto?- preguntó de repente Feliks con voz inocente al moreno que quito la mano de su amigo para poder hablar

-no me gustas, lo siento- respondió el egipcio

-¿ni un poquito?- insistió Feliks a la vez que una vena palpitante aparecía en la frente de Gilbert y que fue notada por Francis que sonrió de manera sospechosa

-no, ni un poco. Lo que pasa es que un día comenté que me parecías una persona interesante, lo que Sadiq malinterpreto completamente, así que me disculpo por el malentendido- Feliks dio un falso suspiro

-pues que mal, aunque no se depriman chicos y chicas, eso significa que aun tienen una oportunidad- dijo mandando un beso al aire terminando así con la discusión, aunque aun se sentía el aura amenazante de Yao en el salón.

La hora de la salida llegó, así que todos fueron tomando sus cosas para encaminarse a la puerta.

-¿les importa si me adelanto? quisiera pasar a ver a alguien- dijo Francis a sus dos amigos

-estos días andas muy misterioso- le dijo Antonio

-es que hay una personita especial, ya se las presentare a su debido tiempo- le dijo mientras se despedía y salía corriendo al pasillo, a la vez que Antonio y Gilbert lo seguían a paso más lento

-oye Antonio, ¿tú crees que sea verdad eso que dijo Gupta?- preguntó de pronto Gilbert que caminaba con las manos en la nuca

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Antonio que estaba sacando unos tomates de su mochila

-lo del insoportable de Feliks ¿crees que le guste?- volvió a decir el albino desviando la vista

-no creo, nunca ha dado señales de que le interese de esa manera- razonó el castaño

-y como carajos te das cuenta de eso, si ese tipo se la pasa con esa maldita cara de póquer, puede que haya mentido como dijo Sadiq-

-pero Gupta no es de los que dicen mentiras, es un chico muy correcto, además si le gustara Feliks ya se lo hubiera dicho-

-supongo que tienes razón- dijo mas aliviado Gilbert, a lo que Antonio lo volteo a ver y después sonriente se puso frente a su amigo haciendo que este se detuviera

-no me digas que…- se acercó al albino que retrocedió un poco -¿estás celoso?- Gilbert se sobresaltó ante la pregunta

-claro que no, solo preguntaba porque no podía entender como a alguien podría gustarle ese afeminado presumido- dijo enfadado empujando a Antonio y siguiendo su camino

-como tú digas…- respondió burlón Antonio

-¡ye te dije que no me gusta!- le reclamó Gilbert

-ajá… - siguió Antonio

-eres un idiota-

-y tú eres una ternura cuando te pones así- Gilbert ya no dijo nada y siguió su camino.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta se encontraron con Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino y un chico con facciones asiáticas que identificaron como Kiku, el hermano menor de Yao.

-West, ¿regresamos juntos a casa?- le preguntó Gilbert acercándose a su hermano

-lo siento pero tengo que ir a la biblioteca- se disculpó el menor

-que aburrido eres-

-no soy aburrido, además no voy solo- cuando Ludwig dijo esto Feliciano se le fue encima en un abrazo

-Nos tocó hacer un trabajo junto con Kiku así que iremos los tres- decía el italiano aferrándose al brazo del alemán que desvió la mirada sonrojado. Gilbert al notar la timidez de su hermano se acercó a él y en voz baja le dijo al oído

-dicen que tener sexo en la biblioteca es de lo mejor, deberías aprovechar- Ludwig se puso tan rojo como un semáforo

-¿¡de qué diablos hablas? Yo no soy como tú- respondió el rubio nervioso

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Cuéntenme!- pidió Feliciano al ver como Gilbert se reía

-hey Feli-chan ¿quieres hacer algo divertido con West?- le comentó el albino al castaño que asintió con la cabeza fervientemente

-entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es…- pero fue interrumpido por su hermano que le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que le sacó el aire

-será mejor que te vayas a casa antes de que se haga más tarde, Kiku, Feliciano y yo tenemos que irnos también-

-¿tú no vas con ellos?- preguntó de pronto Antonio a Lovino que lo miró enfadado mientras Ludwig y los demás se iban camino a la biblioteca

-por supuesto que no- respondió Lovino enojado

-entonces vámonos juntos- propuso Antonio feliz tomando de la mano a Lovino que se soltó de manera brusca

-¿y quién carajos dijo que me quería ir contigo?-

-si vienes con nosotros te regalare un tomate- dijo sacando uno de su mochila, Lovino miró la verdura un momento y arrebatándosela a Antonio aceptó de mala gana.

Los tres emprendieron el camino, Gilbert y Antonio iban platicando cosas sin relevancia mientras que Lovino comía, de pronto Antonio volteó a ver a Lovino que seguía comiendo y que no se había dado cuenta de los ojos verdes que lo observaban, dio el último bocado a su tomate

-estaba rico- dijo por lo bajo sonriendo, no una de esas sonrisas sarcásticas y cínicas, sino una de verdad. Antonio se quedó como en trance un momento

-así que también puedes sonreír, te vez tan lindo- le dijo Antonio acariciando con ternura la cabeza de Antonio que se sonrojó y tras balbucear algunas cosas sin sentido le dio un cabezazo al español y se echó a correr

-ah… Lovi es un amor- dijo Antonio con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su frente

-no sé que le ves a ese mocoso agresivo- opinó Gilbert.

Mientras eso sucedía Francis estaba en la sección de los de primer año.

-debería estar por aquí- se decía a si mismo mirando entre los salones cuando de pronto divisó a alguien conocido

-vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Arthur _mon amour_ ¿estás siguiéndome?- le preguntó al ingles que se sobresaltó al escuchar el acento francés

-claro que no _blody hell _– le respondió de mala gana

-¿Por qué siempre eres así conmigo? ¿Ya olvidaste nuestros tiempos juntos? Cuando los dos compartíamos días de pasión en estos mismos salones- decía Francis sacando una rosa y mirando a lo lejos

-¡cállate imbécil! Gracias a dios esos días terminaron- dijo Arthur sonrojándose al notar como cierto chico salía de su clase, Francis volteó a ver a quien estaba mirando su ex amante

-así que después de todo ese chico Alfred logró robarte el corazón- dijo Francis

-no sé de qué diablos me estás hablando y ya tengo que irme- pasó a un lado del rubio

-¿Por qué sales tan tarde? ¿Sabes cuánto llevo esperándote?- le reclamó Arthur a Alfred que lo recibió con una risa estruendosa

-lo siento Iggy es que tenía hambre y fui por algo de comer, no te enojes conmigo- decía el de lentes abrazando al ingles que solo se dejo hacer

-¿Francis?- una vocecita lo sacó de su ensimismamiento

-hola Mathew- saludó Francis con su mejor sonrisa

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el pequeño

-estaba buscándote- le respondió

-¿a mí? ¿Por qué?- preguntó el canadiense abrazando su mochila para esconder su cara roja

-es que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para platicar así que pensé que sería buena idea que fuéramos a casa juntos, tu sabes, para pasar un rato juntos- A Mathew se le iluminó el rostro y una gran sonrisa apareció

-claro, me encantaría- Francis sonrió complacido, pero apenas dieron unos pasos una voz les detuvo

-¡Matt!- llamó un muchacho, la pareja de amigos volteo. Un chico moreno de que usaba rastas amarradas en una cola de caballo era quien les había llamado

-Guillermo* ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Mathew

-¿eso mismo pregunto yo? ¿De nuevo te están confundiendo con el idiota de Alfred?- preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Francis

-no, no te preocupes, es un amigo mío- respondió el rubio sonriente, el moreno escudriñó a Francis con la mirada un rato mas

-está bien… vete con cuidado…- dijo como despedida. Mathew le dijo adiós al igual que Francis que le regaló una sonrisa burlona lo que hizo que el muchacho frunciera el ceño

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó en tono casual el francés cuando ya estaban lejos

-es un compañero, cuando nos conocimos siempre me confundía con mi hermano, pero ahora somos buenos amigos siempre esta cuidándome y cuando alguien piensa que soy Alfred va y los amenaza- Matt rió un poco y Francis no dijo nada al parecer tenía algo de competencia.

/

Ja ja ja al pobre Cuba le tuve que inventar su nombre je je je


	3. Castigos y Pollitos

ESCUELA Y MAS ESCUELA

POLLITOS Y CASTIGOS

Gilbert adoraba a los pollitos, eran su debilidad número uno y cuando veía a un pobre animalito amarillo, suave y desprotegido no podía evitar adoptarlo, así sus padres le riñeran y lo obligaran a regalarlo a alguna veterinaria o persona dispuesta a cuidarlo. Y aquel día Gilbert que iba camino a la escuela cayó de nuevo en aquel mal hábito.

El adolescente iba caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos preguntándose qué buen insulto podría dedicarle a Feliks aquel día, aunque en realidad no se le ocurría nada bueno por el momento, ya las ideas vendrían al verlo… en esas cosas iba pensando hasta que de pronto escuchó un piar entre los arbustos; así que con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora el albino se acercó con cuidado de no pisar o hacer algún movimiento brusco, hasta que en el piso encontró al animalito algo sucio que agitaba sus alas.

-ahhhhhh- dijo enternecido Gilbert con sus mejillas pintándose de un ligero rosa ante la simple vista del pollito -¿estás solo?- preguntó mirando a los lados en busca de su dueño o una gallina (¿?) como no vio nada o a nadie, caminó un poco por los alrededores pensando que lo habían olvidado, pero igualmente no encontró a nadie así que tomó al animal entre sus manos

-parece ser que vendrás conmigo, solo no hagas ruido- así que siguió su camino a la escuela, además de que no era la primera vez que llevaba un pollo a clases.

-¡chicos miren lo que encontré!- gritó alegre a sus dos amigos que suspiraron al mismo tiempo

-¿un pollo?- preguntaron al unísono

-¿Cómo saben?- preguntó sorprendido Gilbert

-siempre que llegas con esa frase hay un pollito en tú mochila- dijo Antonio a lo que Gilbert sonrió nervioso.

-pero si lo descubren te van a castigar y no es la primera vez, además el profesor ya te advirtió que si vuelves a traer un animal a clase te va a ir mal, y parecía que hablaba en serio- le recordó Francis acariciando al animalito que asomaba la cabeza de la mochila de Gilbert

-¿a quién van a castigar?- preguntó una voz extra, era Feliks que se había unido

-a nadie que te importe- le respondió Gilbert molesto

-no seas tan grosero conmigo- le pidió Feliks sentándose en el escritorio del chico y cruzando las piernas

-el único grosero aquí eres tú, ¿Quién te dio permiso de meterte en las conversaciones ajenas?- le reclamo Gilbert

-ahhhh ósea no es que me meta, solo es curiosidad-

-¿que nunca te han dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato? Deberías hacerle caso a ese dicho- le amenazó el albino

-me arriesgaré, tal vez este gatito pueda ser de ayuda- dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano imitando la pata de un gato, Gilbert frunció el seño y lo empujó de su escritorio

-lo único que puedes hacer es irte de aquí, soy demasiado awsome para que alguien como tú me pueda ayudar- dijo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de superioridad

-como tú digas, pero una cosita antes de que me vaya…- Gilbert lo miró enojado esperando sus palabras, Feliks echó una breve risita y señalando al piso le dijo –como que tienes que cuidar que tu pollito no se escape, ósea sería como que totalmente desastroso que se echara a correr por el salón- y con esto dicho se fue a su lugar mientras el albino iba tras el animal que ya iba cerca de la puerta enfadado consigo mismo por la burla de Feliks.

El profesor llegó y Gilbert escondió rápidamente al animal en su mochila cerrándola pero dejando un hueco para que el aire entrara.

Las clases pasaron normales sin ningún percance… pero eso fue hasta que el travieso animalito de alguna manera logro escapar de su escondite y como toda alma libre anduvo de un lado de para otro sin que nadie lo notara, ni siquiera el mismo Gilbert que andaba más ocupado molestando a Roderich y a Vash y lanzando alguno que otro comentario ofensivo a Feliks hasta que un sonido lo hizo palidecer tanto como su cabello.

"_Pio pio pio" _se empezó a escuchar, el profesor que estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón se dio media vuelta lentamente encarando a sus alumnos, mejor dicho, a un alumno en especial. Gilbert tragó saliva de manera sonora, ya estaba lo iban a castigar, seguramente llamarían a sus padres, o peor… usarían al pollito para algún experimento en la clase de biología, ¿Qué debería hacer? Obviamente todos sabían que el pollo era suyo así que negarlo no le iba a servir de nada.

El profesor suspiró, se masajeó el puente de la nariz intentando tranquilizarse

-Gilbert… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no traigas animales a la clase?- se hizo un largo silencio mientras que Gilbert intentaba inventar alguna excusa

-yo… pues vera…- pero fue interrumpido

-ósea profesor, como que esta totalmente equivocado- dijo Feliks que traía al animal entre las manos y que por alguna extraña razón ahora el pollito levaba un listón rosa en el cuello.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el maestro

-que esta cosita linda no es de Gilbert, es mía- dijo restregando al animalito en su mejilla

-Feliks, no intentes ayudar a tu compañero, tu no…- pero de nuevo fue interrumpido

-¿yo? ¿Ayudando al para nada increíble Gilbert? Como que me está insultando profesor, además, si este animalito fuera del "wanna be" awsome no tendría este listón que por cierto combina con el mío- dijo señalando un listón rosa que llevaba en el cabello a manera de diadema –además Gilbert no tiene tanto estilo como yo, aunque eso ya es obvio así que por favor no me quite mi protagonismo y se lo quiera dar a ese- dijo señalando a Gilbert que parecía confundido

-¿es cierto eso Gilbert? ¿El pollo no es tuyo?- Gilbert balbuceo unos momentos, después vio a Feliks que parecía tan fresco como siempre así que decidió seguirle el cuento, en momentos así no podía arriesgarse a otro castigo

-si es verdad… el pollito es de Feliks…- dijo a regañadientes y muy enojado por tener que ser ayudado por ese tipo

-muy bien entonces Feliks tendré que pedirte que saques a ese animal y como castigo harás la limpieza del salón tú solo después de clases- sentenció el maestro

-¿eh? y yo que pensaba pintar mi habitación hoy...- se lamentó Feliks saliendo del salón pero no sin antes voltear a ver a cierto albino y dedicándole una sonrisa burlona lo que hizo que la sangre de Gilbert hirviera.

El resto de la clase continuo, tras unos minutos Feliks regresó y Gilbert le dedicó una de sus miradas hostiles que solo hicieron que el rubio riera divertido.

La hora del receso llegó y el bad friend trio decidió quedarse en el salón.

-pero que sorpresa nos ha dado Feliks, no pensé que fuera a ayudarte- opinó Francis viendo el enojo de su amigo

-seguramente está tramando algo, no creo que se haya echado la culpa por mero gusto- dijo Gilbert enfadado

-¿Cómo sabes? Tal vez solo estaba preocupado por ti- dijo Antonio

-¿ese idiota preocupado por mi? Lo dudo mucho… lo más probable es que este tramando algo para echármelo en cara o para pagarle el favor- se quejaba el albino

-¿Por qué piensas lo peor de él? Tal vez en realidad solo quiere ser tu amigo- decía Francis mirándose en un espejo y arreglándose el cabello

-si claro, tanto que se la pasa molestando…- decía mirando a la ventana y viendo al rubio junto con otros tres chicos riendo y divirtiéndose –en serio me saca de mis casillas- comentó sin quitarle los ojos de encima al ojiverde que se le estaba echando encima a Toris en un abrazo, haciendo que Gilbert frunciera le entrecejo aun más molesto

-pues ayer no parecía eso, estabas muy preocupado de que Feliks tuviera un pretendiente…- comentó Antonio en tono de burla

-¿eso es cierto _mon amour_?- preguntó interesado Francis acercándose a Gilbert que volteó la cara

-¡por supuesto que no! Antonio está inventando cosas-

-Gilbert cariño, en serio a veces eres tan distraído que ni siquiera te das cuenta de tus propios sentimientos- le dijo Francis revolviendo el cabello de Gilbert con ternura

-deja de hablar como un anciano, además el único sentimiento que me provoca ese idiota es irritación, nada mas- Francis rió de manera paternal mientras al igual que su amigo miraba a la ventana encontrando al pequeño Mathew, Francis lo miró un momento, perdido en su rostro que parecía tan inocente

-¿a quién miras?- preguntó Antonio asomándose también

-a nadie en especial- respondió aun con la vista perdida en la sonrisa de Matt que estaba jugando con un gato callejero que se había colado a los jardines de la escuela

-ahhhhh… no se ustedes pero yo extraño a Lovi- dijo de repente el español notando el silencio que se había formado ya que Gilbert estaba en sus pensamientos sin perder de vista a Feliks y Francis solo suspiraba viendo a quien sabe donde

-¿ese niño loco?- preguntó el peliblanco despegando los ojos de la ventana

-no está loco, solo es algo tímido- dijo con cara de tonto Antonio

-sí, claro… tan tímido que se la pasa golpeándote e insultándote cada vez que te le acercas- dijo Francis sonriendo

-ja ja ja es que le cuesta demostrar sus emociones… ¡ahhhhhh! Eso lo hace aun más lindo- dijo abrazándose a si mismo imaginando que estrechaba en sus brazos al italiano.

Los otros dos amigos solo rieron ante el extraño comportamiento del español.

El resto del día continúo como si nada, llegó la hora de la salida y todos se despidieron de Feliks mientras le deseaban suerte con la limpieza del salón que había terminado hecho un asco.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te ayude?- preguntó Toris a su amigo que se había puesto un pañuelo en la cabeza y se había arremangado las mangas de su camisa

-ósea Toris, no te preocupes, estoy totalmente bien sin ayuda, además tal vez venga mi hada madrina y me traiga a un apuesto príncipe azul ja ja ja- bromeó el rubio juntando cubetas con agua, trapos, escoba y trapeador ya que todos se habían marchado a casa.

-tal vez no sea de color azul pero si soy un awsome príncipe- dijo una tercera voz que estaba entrando al salón, Era Gilbert que traía un trapeador apoyado en el hombro. Feliks lo miró un momento sorprendido pero después su expresión cambio a una más alegre

-¿y como porque estás aquí?- preguntó el rubio

-no sé qué tipo de personas conozcas, pero al menos yo no dejo una deuda sin pagar, así que a cambio de la ayuda de hace rato te ayudare a hacer la limpieza de este cuchitril-

-ja ja ja al parecer terminaste siendo todo un caballero- dijo Feliks recargándose en el palo de una escoba. Toris miró a Gilbert entre temeroso y desconfiado, después miró a Feliks que sonreirá de una manera especial, el castaño tardó un poco en descifrar aquella sonrisa, pero después se dio cuenta de algo importante así que decidió dejar al rubio con el albino.

-entonces yo ya me voy, les diré a Edward y a Raivis que llegarás tarde a casa-

-vete con cuidado- le dijo Feliks despidiéndolo con la mano

-tú también, aunque creo que estas en buena compañía- Toris le envió una mirada cómplice a Feliks que reaccionó casi enseguida

-diablos Toris, a veces odio que me conozcas tan bien- Gilbert estaba confundido escuchando aquella platica ¿de qué diablos hablaban aquellos dos?

Toris se fue dejando a los otros dos solos

-no es que me interese, pero… ¿tu vives con ese tipo?- preguntó Gilbert alzándose las mangas de su camisa

-sí, también con sus dos hermanos y sus padres- respondió Feliks moviendo los pupitres

-¿son primos o algo así?- Feliks se detuvo un momento, y como si estuviera pensando la respuesta contestó

-no tenemos lazos de sangre, si eso es a lo que te refieres-

-entonces son primos políticos- razonó el albino

-no, tampoco lo somos- Gilbert no esperaba aquella respuesta. Si no eran familiares ¿Qué diablos hacia viviendo con ellos?

-¿y entonces porque viven juntos?-

-hey si me sigues preguntando tendré que empezar a cobrarte- dijo Feliks algo incomodo por el interrogatorio

-agradece que es la primera vez que me intereso en ti, tal vez también sea la última- le recriminó Gilbert arrojándole un trapo mojado a la cara. Feliks se quedó estático un momento sintiendo como el trapo resbalaba por su cara hasta caer por completo y aun así se quedó petrificado

-te… atreviste….- solo atinó a decir con un tic en la ceja derecha

-oye, tranquilo, solo quería refrescarte un poco- se burló Gilbert

-pues parece que tú también tienes calor- y Feliks sumergió el trapeador en el agua y se lo embarró en todo el pecho y estomago a Gilbert

-ese fue un grave error- dijo el albino tomando de nuevo el trapo, mojándolo y como el rubio se dio cuenta de sus intenciones corrió al otro extremo del salón pero Gilbert lo alcanzó, lo tomó de la camisa y metió el trapo empapado dentro de la ropa de Feliks que dio un gritito mientras se sacaba la tela mojada.

Gilbert reía divertido sin darse cuenta de que su rival había remojado el mismo trapo y se lo metía ahora a Gilbert en la ropa por la espalda. El albino sintió un escalofrió en la espina dorsal e intentó sacarse el trapo que resbala de manera desagradable por su piel.

-tú te lo ganaste- le dijo Feliks que caminaba con cautela lejos del albino que había tomado una cubeta llena de agua

-al diablo con eso- dijo Gilbert mientras le echaba el agua encima al rubio que no pudo evitar terminar empapado –estamos a mano- dijo triunfante el ojirrojo que no pudo disfrutar mucho tiempo de su triunfo ya que pocos segundos después el también termino todo mojado

-no, ahora si estamos a mano- le respondió Feliks que cargaba una cubeta vacía. Gilbert buscó alguna otra cubeta con agua pero ya no había ninguna

-maldito…- le dijo Gilbert y después estornudó repetidas veces

-dejemos esta pequeña guerra para después y vayámonos a cambiar porque como que esto de estar mojados nada mas sirve para los modelos de Calvin Klein- dijo Feliks quitándose el pelo mojado que se le pegaba a la cara

-maldición… ¿y de donde pretendes que saquemos ropa seca?- le regañó Gilbert sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse algo de agua del cabello

-pues del edificio de Educación Física- dijo el rubio encaminándose al bendito edificio.

El par de adolescentes llegaron, pidieron permiso al encargado para entrar y cambiarse

-mierda, mi ropa va a quedar apestando- dijo Gilbert sacándose la camisa, Feliks también se estaba cambiando

-todo es tú culpa, tu empezaste- le dijo Feliks que se cambiaba lo más rápido posible

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Te da pena que te vean sin ropa?- preguntó Gilbert de manera burlona acercándose al rubio que solo le sonrió

-lo que pasa es que yo si tengo pudor, cosa que al parecer a ti te hace falta-

-no me hagas, reír, vamos, muestra algo de piel- y el albino se le fue encima a Feliks e intentó quitarle la playera pero el rubio se resistía así que solo logró levantársela un poco descubriendo algunas cicatrices en la espalda del rubio que aprovechando la sorpresa de Gilbert volvió a ponérsela bien

-ósea como que si quieres violarme al menos invítame un café o algo así- dijo Feliks, Gilbert se mantuvo en silencio y se alejo un poco de Feliks

-¿Qué te paso en la espalda?- preguntó serio Gilbert

-cuando era pequeño era muy revoltoso así que solía lastimarme con frecuencia- explico Feliks como si nada poniéndose una sudadera. Por alguna extraña razón Gilbert no le creyó… así que recordó la plática de unos momentos antes.

-¿te maltrataban en tu casa? ¿Por eso ahora vives con Toris y sus hermanos?- preguntó con el mismo tono serio. Feliks lo miró y pudo notar cierto dejo de preocupación en la voz de Gilbert así que puso su mejor sonrisa

-claro que no, estas cicatrices son de un accidente, como ya te dije, era un niño muy revoltoso y un día por andar de rebelde me lastimé- rió como si se tratara de un viejo recuerdo gracioso –así que quita esa cara o me vas a poner nervioso- le dijo jalándole el cachete a Gilbert que regresó a la realidad

-está bien… te creo- dijo sin más terminándose de cambiar mientras Feliks se amarraba el cabello en una cola de caballo. Después la habitación se inundó de un incomodo silencio

-Gilbert… ¿te puedo decir una cosa?- preguntó de repente Feliks, el albino volteó a verlo y asintió con la cabeza

-¿nunca te han dicho lo guapo que te ves cuando te pones serio?- le dijo acorralando al ojirrojo contra la pared

-¡¿Qué mierda dices? ¡Vete de aquí!- le dijo empujando al rubio que comenzó a reírse

-ja ja ja así me gusta, odio los ambientes tensos- dijo dejando libre a Gilbert que estaba tan rojo como un tomate

-Carajo, no se puede tener una conversación seria contigo- le reclamó el alemán intentó tranquilizarse, estaba nervioso, rojo y no sabía porque

-ya tranquilízate y regresemos al salón que lo dejamos aun peor- decía Feliks amarrándose su listón rosa en su cola de caballo

-pues si no hubieras sobre reaccionado no tendríamos que trabajar más-

-y como querías que me pusiera cuando me arrojaste un asqueroso trapo mojado a mi fabuloso rostro- los dos iban peleándose y discutiendo por quien tenía mas parte de la culpa, cuando de pronto encontraron un poster entre los pasillos

-gran fiesta de disfraces del instituto W, no te la pierdas este fin de semana… disfraz obligatorio- leyó Gilbert y a Feliks inmediatamente se le iluminaron los ojos

-¡ósea como que se escucha totalmente increíble!- dijo emocionado, Gilbert lo miró y ese entusiasmo se le contagio, así que decidió que una fiesta de disfraces tal vez no sería tan mala…

Al final regresaron al salón y terminaron la limpieza como la gente civilizada, entre bromas y algunas discusiones pero después de todo fue una tarde divertida.


	4. ¡Fiesta de disfraces!

ESCUELA Y MAS ESCUELA

¡FIESTA DE DISFRACES!

La noticia de la fiesta de disfraces estaba dando la vuelta por toda la escuela tanto en la sección de preparatoria como en la de secundaria, ya que ambas secciones se juntarían en la fiesta, bajo ciertas normas, pero nadie hacia caso a eso.

Todos los alumnos estaban muy emocionados planeando que disfraz llevarían y con quien irían, además de que le club de costura estaba extremadamente ocupado ya que les habían pagado por hacer varios disfraces, y el club de anime y manga formado por Kiku y las fujoshis no pensaban desperdiciar tan buena oportunidad para recolectar material, promocionar su club y lucir sus cosplays.

-¡bien, ya solo quedan cuatro días para la fiesta y para que el awsome Gilbert luzca su igualmente awsome disfraz!- exclamó Gilbert emocionado

-¿de qué vendrás?- preguntó Antonio

-es un secreto, solo diré que vendré a juego con West kesesese tuve que obligarlo, pero al final cedió- Francis y Antonio solo rieron nerviosos pero también decidieron que sus disfraces serían un secreto o mejor dicho una sorpresa

-¿me pregunto cómo ira Lovi?- se preguntó Antonio imaginando al italiano en varios disfraces sugerentes

-seguramente ira de sadomasoquista, ja ja ja con eso de que le gusta "demostrar" su amor de manera ruda…- comentó Francis, Antonio frunció el entrecejo pero decidió ignorar al rubio.

Los días pasaron y el día de la bendita fiesta por fin había llegado.

Sábado por la noche y todos los alumnos vistiendo sus mejores galas o disfraces llegaban a montones al auditorio en donde habían sido removidas las sillas y en el escenario había una mesa de DJ.

Todos se saludaban y halagaban por sus disfraces mientras bailaban o iban por algo de tomar.

Los que ya habían hecho su aparición habían sido Vash y su hermanita Lily que iban vestidos como El sombrerero loco y Alicia respectivamente, seguidos de ellos estaban Roderich que iba como Mozart y Elizabetha llevaba un elaborado vestido victoriano de color rosa, Arthur era un pirata, Alfred un vaquero, Sadiq llevaba un traje tradicional turco y también un antifaz de color blanco, Gupta iba de faraón egipcio, Heracles que iba medio adormilado usaba una sabana como toga improvisada, una corona de hojas de olivo y un rayo de cartón, ósea era Zeus. También Iván y sus dos hermanas estaban llegando, Natasha, la menor vestía de caperucita roja, Iván, era el cazador y por último la mayor, Yakaterina, era el lobo feroz, detrás de ellos estaban llegando Toris y sus dos hermanos que juntos iban de los tres mosqueteros.

La familia de asiáticos también llegó un poco después y los cinco iban vestidos de gatitos, Yao traía unas orejitas de gato cafés acompañado de la cola y las patitas acolchadas y vestía un traje tradicional chino, le seguía Kiku que iba de la misma manera, solo que traía un kimono y sus orejitas, cola y patas eran negras, después estaba su hermano Im Yong Soo que traía un traje típico de corea, sus orejitas y demás eran blancos, a continuación estaban los dos más pequeños: Mei que traía un vestido de Taiwán y sus orejitas eran de color rosa claro y el ultimo de los hermanos traía un traje de Hong Kong y sus orejas eran de color rojo.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que venir así? aru- preguntó Yao a lo que la única mujer de la familia le dijo casi a gritos

-¡no te iba a dejar que te pusieras esa horrible botarga de Shinatty-chan!-

-¡no es horrible!- le regaño Yao

-yo pienso que te ves muy bien- dijo detrás Iván que se había acercado, Yao se volteó sobresaltado por escuchar la voz del rubio tan cerca de su oído

-hola Iván, no te había visto- el ruso solo sonrió

-¡hey tú! No te llevaras a mi hermano, hoy es solo mío- dijo Yong Soo abrazando a Yao por detrás agarrándole los pectorales con sus patitas de gato falsas

-Yong Soo, compórtate o te vas a casa- el coreano hizo un puchero y dejó en paz a su hermano que siguió platicando con Iván mientras que Kiku y Mei habían ido a saludar a Elizabetha

-¿creen que venga? Ya es tarde y aun no llega- comentó la castaña a sus dos amigos mirando a todos lados

-no es tan tarde, además se veía muy emocionado cuando se lo probó seguramente solo quiere causar impacto siendo el último en llegar- le consoló Mei mientras Kiku solo asentía con la cabeza. Pero mientras esa persona llegaba los que causaron impacto fueron el trió de amigos más popular.

Primero apareció Antonio que vestía como príncipe, con capa, botas, sombrero espada y todo que acompañado de sus ojos verdes lo hacían ver muy guapo robando suspiros a mas de una, después estaba Francis que iba de brujo ya que usaba una larga capa negra, un sombrero puntiagudo y debajo de la capa un elegante traje también negro, guantes de cuero a juego y una barita y por ultimo pero no menos importante Gilbert que traía un smoking negro, la faja y la camisa eran rojo sangre, corbata negra, en la cabeza un par de cuernos de diablito, cola de diablo y unas alitas negras de demonio y unos pasos detrás de él estaba Ludwig también con un smoking pero era completamente blanco, excepto por la corbata que era plateada, en la cabeza tenía una aureola dorada, y en la espalda unas alas blancas de ángel.

Todos los invitados de la fiesta los vieron por un momento, notando que todos se veían muy guapos y geniales lo que hizo que el ego del grupo excepto de Ludwig que se moría de la vergüenza, subiera por los cielos

-muy bien, ahora pueden seguir disfrutando de la fiesta ya que el cuarteto mas awsome ha llegado- dijo Gilbert entrando al centro de la fiesta en donde varias chicas se les amontonaron, y les ofrecieron algunas bebidas, los tres aceptaron gustosos menos Ludwig que se negaba amablemente y buscaba algún lugar a donde escapar, fue en ese momento que la aguda voz de Feliciano resonó en el lugar

-¡Ludwig!- gritó Feliciano, el rubio miro a los lados buscando al castaño, pero lo que se encontró fue demasiado… corriendo hacía él estaba su amigo italiano pero aquella vez vestía un traje de sirvienta verde, delantal blanco y un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza.

Ludwig sintió como la sangre se le iba a la cabeza al ver a su amigo así y agradeció a todos los cielos que el lugar estuviera obscuro ya que si no hubiese sido así todos hubieran visto lo roja que tenía la cara

-Fe… Fe… Feliciano ¿Por qué estas vestido así?- preguntó rogando a Dios que la sangre no se le fuera a salir por la nariz

-¿Cómo que porque? Es una fiesta de disfraces, además mi madre me lo regaló, dijo que siempre quiso tener hijas ja ja ja ¿no me veo bien?- preguntó dando una vueltecita

-no… no es eso… si te ves bien- declaró Ludwig deseando con todos su corazón que la tierra se lo tragara, pero en vez de eso apareció Antonio como enloquecido tomando de los hombros a Feliciano

-Feli-chan… si tu vienes de sirvienta… entonces Lovi… también…- dijo zarandeando al pobre italiano

-ni creas que yo me iba a poner ese horrible y vergonzoso disfraz- dijo Lovino apareciendo entre la gente

Para total desilusión de Antonio y fans de Lovino, el mayor de los italianos no iba de sirvienta, en realidad iba al más puro estilo loli-shota, traía unos pantalones negros que le llegaban a la rodilla, calcetas largas blancas con rayas negras, zapatos de charol, tirantes, camisa blanca, un moño de satín negro, y una boina negra.

Antonio lloró desconsoladamente un rato y después anduvo persiguiendo a Lovino por todos lados ya que después de todo seguía viéndose tierno.

-parece ser que será una fiesta divertida- dijo Francis que le mandaba guiños y besos a cuanta chica o chico pasara frente a él

-kesesese claro que sí, pero se me hace raro que el loco afeminado no haya llegado aun- dijo mirando a todos los presentes

-¿ya lo estas extrañando?- preguntó el francés, y Gilbert le contestó con una mirada asesina

-está bien, está bien, ya no diré nada, pero si me permites tengo que ir a saludar a alguien- así que haciéndose paso entre la gente fue a encontrarse con Mathew que iba disfrazado de oso polar, con un traje de piel de borrego que le tapaba los brazos y pies y en la cabeza traía unas orejitas de osito

-te vez tan lindo que siento que me voy a desmayar- le dijo Francis abrazando a Matt por detrás

-Fra… Francis, ho… hola- saludó Mattew con la cara colorada por el abrazo del mayor

-hola _mon petit- _y el francés soltó a Matt más por obligación que por gusto

-te vez muy bien- le alagó Francis a Matt

-tú también… te vez muy bien- dijo tímidamente devolviéndole el cumplido

-¿te molesta si te acompaño un rato?

-claro que no… de todos modos nadie me hace caso…- dijo en un tono triste el pequeño rubio, entonces Francis tomó un mechón de cabello de Mattew y con delicadeza lo acercó a su boca

-entonces serás solo para mí- dijo con la cara cerca de Matt que no supo si avergonzarse o sonreír. Pero el tierno y romántico momento se vio interrumpido por la última aparición de la noche

-ósea, como que la fiesta no empieza si no he llegado- dijo una voz familiar… demasiado familiar para Gilbert que volteo a la puerta y con las manos en la cadera, con un uniforme escolar femenino de marinerito, calentadores blancos, zapatos negros escolares, el cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas que estaban adornadas con dos bolitas rojas cada una, y con un par de lentes que daban un toque intelectual e inocente a cierto polaco ojiverde estaba Feliks en la entrada con la luz de un reflector sobre él.

Gilbert tuvo que taparse la nariz para que la bebida que estaba tomando no se le saliera del todo por la nariz ante tal escena: Feliks vestido como una colegiala japonesa… ¿Qué era lo peor de todo? Que se veía terriblemente bien…

Los presentes rieron y saludaron al rubio que se paseaba de lo más normal del mundo, llegó con sus tres amigos: Edward y Raivis solo lo felicitaron por lo bien que veía, hasta cierto punto ya estaban acostumbrados a las excentricidades de su amigo y en cuanto Toris solo deseo desaparecer, jamás podría entender de donde su querido amigo sacaba tanta confianza para poder ponerse ese tipo de cosas.

Elizabetha, Kiku y Mei se acercaron a Feliks

-ahhhhh te ves muy bien- le felicitó Mei

-como que eso es obvio, aunque todo fue gracias a ustedes que me hicieron este disfraz- dijo el rubio guiñando el ojo

-te dije que una lolita siempre causa impacto- comentó Kiku

-déjame tomarte una foto- le pidió Elizabetha y sin hacerse del rogar Feliks posó más de una vez

Después de que más de uno le pidió fotos a Feliks este se fue directamente hacia donde cierto peliblanco estaba intentando tranquilizarse

-pero si me he encontrado con un pequeño diablito- dijo Feliks acercándose divertido, Gilbert se hizo para atrás, tener a Feliks con un traje de colegiala, lentes y colitas no le producía mucha confianza además de que lo ponía extrañamente nervioso

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te vas con Toris? Siempre te la pasas pegado a él- le reclamó Gilbert evitando mirar al rubio

-Toris está con la insoportable de Natasha, Edward esta con Yakaterina y Raivis anda por ahí paseándose con su amigo Peter, creo que es el hermano menor de Arthur o algo así. Es por ello que como te vi tan solito decidí hacerte algo de compañía- explico acercándose más a Gilbert que retrocedía

-pensé que no se llevaban bien con Iván y su familia- dijo Gilbert

-en parte tienes razón, pero Toris ha estado enamorado de Natasha desde pequeño y lo mismo pasa con Edward y Yakaterina, aunque para ser sincero no se qué diablos le ve Toris a esa tipa- dijo con un tono enfadado, Gilbert al fin lo miró con algo de molestia en la cara

-¿Por qué te enoja tanto que a Toris le guste Natasha?-

-porque esa tipa esta igual de loca que su hermano…- y sin darse cuenta su seño se frunció y cerró los puños con fuerza

-¿es por eso o porque te gusta Toris?- Feliks salió de su momentáneo ensimismamiento y sonrió ante la pregunta

-ja ja ja ja ¿crees que me gusta Toris? Ja ja ja, vaya que eres tontito Gilbert, quiero mucho a Toris pero nunca de esa manera- y se engancho del brazo del peliblanco que solo se sobresaltó –así que puedes estar tranquilo-

-oye no me andes agarrando así- le reclamo intentando quitar al rubio que solo se pegaba mas a él

-¿Por qué no?... me gusta estar así…- dijo bajando la cabeza para esconder su cara

-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó Gilbert que creyó no haber escuchado bien

-que creo que deberíamos ir a bailar, no vine hasta aquí para quedarme en una esquina, además este disfraz tiene que ser disfrutado por el público, ¡vamos!- y lo jaló del brazo al ojirrojo que intentó resistirse pero terminó cediendo

Ahora estaban los dos en la pista de baile disfrutando de la música y de las personas que los rodeaban, y por muy raro que pareciera Gilbert se estaba divirtiendo a pesar de los ya normales debates acerca de que su disfraz era mas awsome que el de Feliks

Francis también se la estaba pasando bien con Mattew platicando y de vez en cuando mandándole indirectas, pero su diversión se vio afectada cuando Guillermo, el amigo cubano de Mathew llegó

-¿pensé que no podrías venir?- preguntó Matt al ver a su amigo que iba disfrazado de guerrillero

-después de todo me dieron libre el día en el trabajo- dijo el moreno alegre que después miro a Francis y al parecer se puso de mal humor, así que Francis solo se despidió de Mattew antes de tener que aguantar el ambiente tan pesado que se había creado entre los tres. Así que intentó buscar a alguien divertido y a lo lejos encontró a Arthur que estaba solo por lo tanto no iba a desperdiciar aquella oportunidad.

Se acercó con pasos elegantes a Arthur y sin previo aviso lo tomó de la muñeca acercándolo a él no sin antes asegurarse de que ni Alfred o Mattew los estuvieran viendo

-¿Qué quieres pervertido?- le preguntó Arthur intentando zafarse

-nada, solo estaba dando la vuelta y me pareció que te vez irresistible como pirata- dijo ahora tomándolo por la cintura

-suéltame maldito depravado- Arthur intentó separarse pero Francis era más fuerte

-deja de hacerte del rogar y vayamos a un lugar más solo, para recordar viejos tiempos, ¿te acuerdas? Sexo sin compromiso- y mordió la oreja del ojiverde que se revolvió entre su abrazo

-¡ya te dije que eso quedó atrás! Ahora suéltame si no quieres meterte en problemas-

-me encanta cuando te pones agresivo- y soltando su muñeca agarró s barbilla para cercar el rostro del ingles al suyo

-¡muérete! Suéltame si no quieres que Alfred se entere- Francis solo sonrió con sorna

-¿y a mí que me importa que ese idiota se entere? Mejor para mí, así me deja el camino libre-

-tal vez no te importa que Alfred lo sepa, pero ¿Qué harías si Mattew se entera? Después de todo son hermanos- dijo Arthur que ahora sonreía, Francis iba a contradecirlo diciéndole que tampoco le importaba… pero no pudo hacerlo… Matt de verdad se había vuelto importante… así que ante el solo pensamiento soltó a Arthur

Arthur acomodó la ropa y empezó a caminar, pero se detuvo un momento –te conozco bien Francis así que si le tienes un mínimo cariño a ese niño será mejor que dejes de estar haciendo este tipo de cosas si no quieres que uno de los dos salga lastimado- y con ello retomo su camino para encontrarse con Alfred que le preguntó si estaba bien, Francis solo miró la espalda de Arthur y después buscó con los ojos a Matt que estaba platicando con Guillermo.

¿Qué tenía ese pequeño que lo hacía diferente de los demás? Si, era lindo y tierno si no fuese así ni se hubiera fijado en él… pero aparte de eso… ¿Qué lo hacía tan especial?

-diablos Francis, te estás haciendo blando- se dijo a si mismo recargándose en la pared y dando un largo suspiro

Mientras tanto Antonio no se cansaba de perseguir a Lovino que ya desesperado se detuvo de repente

-¡Que mierda quieres de mí para que dejes de molestarme!- le gritó el italiano entre jadeos ya que de tanto correr se había quedado sin aire

-solo quiero que bailes conmigo- respondió como la fresca mañana Antonio

-¡pero si tienes a una bola de tipas locas que andan tras de ti! Por qué no bailas con una de ellas y me dejas en paz de una buena vez- dijo a gritos el castaño mientras que Antonio solo mantuvo su sonrisa

-pero yo no quiero estar con ellas, yo solo quiero estar contigo- dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a la pista, pero Lovino se soltó

-¿y porque conmigo? ¿Por qué de todas las malditas personas en este salón quieres estar precisamente conmigo?- dijo como si lo estuviera retando a contestar. Antonio se sorprendió ante la pregunta y después recobro su cálida sonrisa

-porque tú me gustas mucho y solo quiero que tú me acompañes- Antonio se acercó y mirándolo con ternura le acarició la mejilla, para sorpresa del español Lovino no hizo nada, solo desvió la cara

-deja de decir estupideces… nadie quiere estar conmigo…- susurró y con esto salió del auditorio dejando a un triste y confundido Antonio.

Y en lo que eso sucedía Feliciano intentaba sacar a bailar a Ludwig que se resistía

-¿Por qué no quieres? No importa si no sabes bailar, yo te enseñare- decía jalándolo de la manga del saco

-ya te dije que no es eso- refunfuñaba Ludwig

-¿entonces porque? ¿Te da pena?- preguntó el castaño que aun insistía

-tampoco… es solo que…- el rubio miro al italiano vestido de sirvienta y después a la gente que estaba en la pista y alcanzo a divisar a un grupo de chicos que miraban y señalaban a Feliciano y que reían de manera sospechosa, era casi una sonrisa lujuriosa

-¿es solo que qué?- preguntó Feliciano, los chicos se estaban acercando, tal vez pensaron que el italiano era una chica o algo así, pero fuese lo que fuese Ludwig no permitiría que le hicieran algo, así que en un movimiento de reflejo tomo el brazo del castaño y lo pegó a su pecho atrapándolo así en un fuerte y protector abrazo. Feliciano que tenía la cara pegada al pecho de Ludwig podía escuchar su corazón latiendo en un ritmo constante y como la barbilla del más alto le hacía cosquillas en la cabeza, además de sentir como de pronto un musculoso brazo pasaba por su espalda atrayéndolo más hacía el cuerpo alemán y haciéndolo estremecer.

Ludwig por su parte acercó lo más que pudo al italiano a él sin hacerle daño mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina al grupo de amigos que decidieron huir de ahí antes de que el rubio se les fuera encima. Cuando los chicos se fueron Ludwig se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se puso nervioso y rojo

-ah… yo… perdón…- dijo entre balbuceos soltando a Feliciano que en vez de moverse pasó los brazos por la cintura de Ludwig

-no… así estoy bien…- dijo el castaño apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del más alto procurando no verlo a la cara para que no notara el sonrojo en sus mejillas, y Ludwig estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza pero por alguna razón desconocida tampoco quería que el contacto se rompiera así que solo se quedó ahí parada sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo de Italia pegado al suyo y preguntándose si el golpeteo que sentía era su corazón acelerado o el del italiano, aunque en realidad era el de los dos.

-ahhhhh, Dios mío, pero que calor hace- dijo Feliks abanicándose con su mano y saliendo de entre el tumulto de gente que se movía al ritmo de la música seguido de Gilbert

-¿quieres algo para refrescarte?- le preguntó con una mirada maliciosa, Feliks lo miró algo extrañado pero aun así aceptó, Gilbert sacó del bolsillo interior de su saco una ánfora y se la ofreció al rubio que la abrió y pudo notar un fuerte olor a alcohol

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Anticongelante?- dijo alejando la ánfora de su cara

-no seas tan nena y dale un trago, bueno eso si puedes aguantar el alcohol- dijo burlón el peliblanco

-ósea, espero que no me estés retando porque entonces saldrás perdiendo, aunque no lo parezca tengo gran resistencia al alcohol- y con eso dicho le dio un largo trago a la ánfora para después toser un poco y agarrarse la garganta

-en serio ¿Qué diablos es esto? como que siento que me voy a quedar totalmente ciego- se quejó el rubio devolviéndole el recipiente a Gilbert que también se la llevó a los labios

-no lo sé, Francis me lo dio- dijo haciendo gestos por lo fuerte de la bebida -¿no quieres más? aún queda mucho- Feliks a pesar de la quemazón en la garganta y el hecho de que esa cosa parecía peligrosa acepto, y los dos siguieron bebiendo hasta que se les ocurrió la magnífica idea de ir a dar un paseo por el patio de la escuela.

Apenas abrieron la puerta del auditorio y la brisa nocturna y fría acarició sus rostros el alcohol pareció que se les fue a la cabeza en un parpadeo pues se sintieron mareados y muy felices

-¡pero qué bella está la luna hoy!- gritó Feliks articulando las palabras con dificultad

-¿de qué hablas idiota? Si no hay luna- le regaño Gilbert que iba trastabillando

-¿eh? ja ja ja ja tienes razón ja ja ja- dijo Feliks y dando un mal paso fue a caer en el piso de cara al cielo

-¿Cómo te puedes hacer llamar a ti mismo fabuloso si ni puedes mantenerte en pie?- le dijo Gilbert burlándose y tambaleándose desde su lugar

-¡cállate! Soy totalmente fabuloso aun en el piso, ven acompáñame, si no lo haces no serás tan awsome- dijo jalando del pantalón a Gilbert que entre movimientos torpes se tiro a un lado del rubio

-en serio la luna está muy hermosa hoy- dijo Feliks dando un suspiro poniendo sus manos en su estomago

-ya te dije que hoy no hay luna, es un foco el que estás viendo- dijo Gilbert señalando el farol que según Feliks era la luna

-no es cierto, estas completamente ebrio…- y el rubio dio una risita boba

-el ebrio aquí eres tú, mira que decir que un foco es la luna- le reclamó Gilbert arrastrando las palabras

-¡entonces quiero que ese foco sea la luna y no acepto contradicciones!- gritó Feliks echándose a reír contagiando a Gilbert de su risa

-deberíamos hacer cosas divertidas bajo la luna- dijo Feliks recuperándose del ataque de risa, Gilbert solo lo volteó a ver

-¿Cómo que cosas?- preguntó aun sonriendo, Feliks se incorporo con dificultad, y después se puso sobre Gilbert atrapando la cintura del ojirrojo entre sus piernas

-no se… tal vez tú tengas una buena idea- dijo agachándose haciendo que unos mechones de cabello rozaran las mejillas de Gilbert provocándole cosquillas.

El alemán solo miró divertido al ojiverde que seguía sin moverse de su posición, entonces le peliblanco pasó su brazo por la cintura del polaco y la otra mano la puso en su nuca

-se me acaba de ocurrir algo- dijo en un susurro acercando a Feliks cada vez más hacia él...

-¡por el amor de Dios consíganse un maldito hotel!- gritó de repente una tercera voz. Era Lovino que estaba pasando por ahí, Feliks se separó un poco de Gilbert pero aun estaba sobre él

-¿y tu como que quien eres?- dijo intentando sonar normal pero su estado de ebriedad se lo impidió

-pero si es Lovi-love- dijo Gilbert burlón recargándose en sus codos sin importarle que aun tuviera a Feliks sobre él

-ya veo… los dos están igual de borrachos; será mejor que se metan, la fiesta está por terminar- dijo el italiano alejándose.

Gilbert y Feliks se miraron por un momento sin cambiar de posición

-supongo que tenemos que irnos- dijo Feliks pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Gilbert

-supones bien- respondió Gilbert y tras un rato de silencio los dos se levantaron y como luchando contra su falta de coordinación producto del alcohol se encaminaron al auditorio para encontrarse con sus respectivos amigos que los ayudaron a llegar a casa.


	5. Los problemas de Ludwig y Feliciano

ESCUELA Y MÁS ESCUELA

LOS PROBLEMAS DE LUDWIG Y FELICIANO (Relleno)

Era la hermosa mañana de domingo, Ludwig se levantó temprano como era su costumbre, se dio un buen baño, se vistió y bajó a preparar el desayuno, se le hizo raro que su hermano no se hubiera levantado también ya que ambos solían ser muy estrictos en cuanto a las horas de levantarse, las obligaciones y el orden, pero supuso que como era domingo podía darse ese lujo, así que sin mas contratiempos se preparó un desayuno ligero para después comerlo mientras leía el periódico recordando que su hermano mayor siempre le hacía burla por ese habito diciéndole que parecía un anciano.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento pero fue rápidamente sacado de sus cavilaciones ya que un mensaje de texto llegó a su celular.

Con enfado sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, de hecho solo usaba porque sus padres lo habían obligado. Miró la bandeja de entrada y vio que el mensaje era de su buen amigo Feliciano, pero apenas vio aquel nombre los recuerdos de la fiesta de la noche anterior empezaron a bombardearlo, pero sobretodo un recuerdo en especial: el de él mismo abrazando de manera protectora al italiano.

Se le fueron todos los colores a la cara, después volvió a ver su celular sin atreverse a mirar el mensaje, ¿y si se había enojado? ¿Si le decía que ya no quería hablarle ni volverlo a ver? ¿Si le pedía una explicación por sus acciones del día anterior? Negó efusivamente con la cabeza, si ese era el caso bien pudo habérselo dicho al momento del abrazo no hasta un día después… ¿pero qué tal si le había dado miedo? Ya lo conocía y sabía lo cobarde que era, pero si hubiese sido así o se hubiera quedado ahí todo el rato que estuvieron abrazados… ¡lo mejor sería leer el mensaje y atenerse a las consecuencias! Así que con las manos temblando abrió el mensaje

"Hola Ludwig, ¡tengo un problema! No he hecho la tarea y no le entiendo nada ¿puedes venir a mi casa para ayudarme? Aquí te pongo la dirección si no puedes venir avísame, ¡hare pasta para que comamos! _Ciao_"

Ludwig soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo mientras leía la invitación de su amigo y como si le hubiesen quitado un enorme peso de encima terminó su desayuno, lavó los platos, hizo sus quehaceres y se preparó para ir a casa de Feliciano, pero antes tenía que avisarle a su hermano, así que fue a la habitación del mayor

-hermano, voy a salir un rato llego más tarde- dijo abriendo la puerta tras haber llamado

-¡Weeeeeest! ¡No hables tan jodidamente fuerte! La cabeza me está matando y ni te atrevas a abrir las cortinas si no quieres que te rompa el brazo como cuando éramos pequeños- dijo al notar los pasos del menor que se dirigían a la ventana y que también se detuvieron cuando escuchó la amenaza

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?- preguntó Gilbert que se escondía bajo las sabanas sin dar la cara

-ya es mediodía y voy a casa de Feliciano a ayudarle con la tarea, deberías levantarte ya- le dijo su hermano levantando la ropa que estaba en el suelo y doblándola

-tengo una resaca de los mil demonios… ese idiota de Francis, no vuelvo a aceptar sus malditas botellas…- murmuraba Gilbert revolviéndose aun debajo de los cobertores

-está bien, cuando te levantes has tus quehaceres, yo ya me voy- se despidió el rubio

-antes de que te vayas ¡tráeme toda el agua que puedas cargar y también algo muy muy muy picante!- le pidió el peliblanco

-hazlo tú, ya se me hace tarde- y con esto dicho cerró la puerta

-tonto West… ¡con una mierda la cabeza me está matando!- se quejaba Gilbert al fin saliendo de las cobijas y agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos mientras miraba al techo de su habitación –estar crudo no es nada awsome- se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja cerrando los ojos

-me pregunto cómo estará ese idiota de Feliks, seguramente está llorando por la cara de desvelado y crudo que se debe estar cargando- rió maliciosamente imaginándose al polaco sollozando pero pronto esa imagen cambió a una muy diferente… a una en donde los ojos verdes de Feliks se encontraban con los suyos, en donde su rival número uno estaba sobre él y donde él mismo estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo que seguramente se hubiera arrepentido… así que se levantó de golpe de la cama

-¡carajo! ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?- le preguntó a la nada entrando en pánico –mierda, mierda, ¡mierdaaaaa! ¿Ahora como se supone voy a llegar a la escuela? ¿Y si ese imbécil dice algo? No lo creo porque también lo perjudica a él… ¡pero Lovino nos vio! ¡Seguramente le va a contar a Antonio o a su hermano o a West o simplemente a todo el maldito mundo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hice esa idiotez?- se preguntó en un grito desesperado para después pensar con más calma –si… ¿Por qué hice eso? En parte por el alcohol... pero yo no soy del tipo que hace ese tipo de cosas… entonces… ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Bueno también es culpa de Feliks por andarse ofreciendo y más cuando traía un disfraz de colegiala… lo que nos lleva a otra pregunta ¿Por qué Feliks se me andaba insinuando? Aaaarrrrggggggg, ya, pensar hará que me explote la cabeza, será mejor refrescarme las ideas, y después sacaré conclusiones- dijo gruñendo y caminando hacía el baño.

Mientras tanto en casa de Feliks

-Feliks, ¿aun no te vas a levantar?- preguntó Toris entrando a la habitación de su amigo que inmediatamente se cubrió la cara con la almohada

-¡ósea como que no me mires Toris soy un completo desastre!- dijo el rubio escondiendo su rostro

-no creo que te veas tan mal, solo es una resaca, no es la primera vez- le consoló el castaño

-aun así, este rostro tiene que esta siempre bello y fabuloso- dijo sin descubrirse la cara aun

-está bien, está bien, solo procura no levantarte muy tarde- dijo saliendo de la habitación –por cierto, creo que ayer te la pasaste muy bien con Gilbert- dijo con una risita traviesa el castaño cerrando la puerta. Feliks se quitó la almohada de la cara y la abrazó

-ese niño… si tan solo no hubiera aparecido- dijo recordando los eventos de la noche anterior, pero después una sonrisa apareció en su cara –no importa, ya será mío a su debido tiempo- y después se volvió a cobijar, unos minutos más de sueño no le hacían daño a nadie.

En esos momentos Ludwig iba disfrutando el camino a casa de Feliciano, el día estaba soleado y fresco, así que era perfecto para un paseo y para pensar en que explicación le daría a Feliciano cuando este preguntara por el abrazo de ayer, porque sabía que preguntaría… aunque lo mejor sería decirle la verdad: que no quería que nadie aparte de él se le acercara… no, esa no era la verdad, la verdad era que unos tipos parecían querer aprovecharse de él, si, por eso lo había abrazado, no por otra cosa ¿verdad?

El alemán estaba tan centrado en sus propios pensamientos que se sorprendió al notar que ya había llegado a la casa de su amigo. Ludwig intentó tranquilizarse y tocó el timbre una vez, esperó unos segundos y pronto un montón de ruidos y alguno que otro grito se escuchó dentro hasta que abrieron la puerta

-ah… si eras tú- le recibió Lovino con el seño fruncido

-buenas tardes- saludó Ludwig

-¡Ludwig llegaste!- dijo de pronto Feliciano llegando a la puerta

-si… hola- dijo el rubio nervioso

-¿vas a pasar o te vas a quedar todo el rato ahí?- preguntó Lovino haciéndose a un lado de mala gana, Ludwig entró, miró un momento el lugar, estaba ordenado y limpio y también era muy acogedor.

-ven ayúdame a terminar de hacer la pasta- dijo Feliciano tomando de la mano a su amigo y llevándolo a la cocina mientras que Lovino fruncía el entrecejo y los seguía.

Ahora estaban los tres en la cocina, Feliciano le indicaba a Ludwig que ingredientes poner y cómo hacerlo mientras que Lovino se divertía criticando su poca habilidad con la comida italiana, hasta que terminaron, los tres se sirvieron pero no comieron juntos ya que Lovino se fue a su habitación para no tener que soportar a Ludwig y a su hermano, mientras que Feliciano y Ludwig fueron a la habitación del primero

-siempre pensé que dormías con Lovino- dijo Ludwig entrando al cuarto en el que pudo notar un montón de afiches de Italia, algunas fotos y una pared en donde había pegadas varios dibujos y pinturas.

-cuando éramos pequeños compartíamos el cuarto, ahora ya no pero a veces (seguido) me voy a dormir con él, siempre se enoja cuando hago eso pero al final siempre me hace un espacio en su cama ve~- explicaba feliz Feliciano comenzando a devorar su plato de pasta mientras Ludwig seguía examinando el lugar concentrándose en los dibujos y las pinturas.

-son muy buenos… ¿de quién son?- preguntó el rubio

-son míos- respondió como si nada el castaño, Ludwig lo volteó a ver incrédulo, pero sabía que el italiano nunca decía mentiras así que solo se sorprendió, después de todo Feliciano si era bueno en algo.

-bueno, ahora si ¿en qué quieres que te ayude?- preguntó notando que Feliciano ya se había comido el plato de pasta que se suponía era para él, pero aun así no le dio mucha importancia

-¿eh? ¿Ayudarme?- preguntó

-sí, para eso me invitaste… para la tarea- le respondió Ludwig

-ah… si… la tarea je je je- rió nervioso, una risa muy sospechosa -¿me permites un momento? Ahora vuelvo- y salió de su cuarto para ir al de su hermano, tras unos minutos Feliciano regresó al cuarto junto con Lovino

-voy a salir un momento, ¡si le haces algo a mi hermano mientras no estoy te juro que te castrare con mis propias manos!- le advirtió Lovino a Ludwig que solo asintió resignado

-¡y tu también compórtate! No quiero que anden diciendo que mi hermano es un fácil regalado- Feliciano asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a su hermano

-vete con cuidado- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, Lovino lo alejó de un empujón y se fue, pero no fue hasta que escucharon la puerta de entrada cerrarse para poder relajarse

-¿entonces en que te ayudo?- volvió a preguntar Ludwig

-ah, veras… la verdad es que no tengo ningún problema con la tarea ¡perdóname por haberte mentido!- se disculpó el italiano realmente arrepentido

-entonces…-

-lo que pasa es que… hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo…- Ludwig pudo notar como su amigo se removía en su lugar, parecía estar nervioso pues su cara se había puesto roja

-¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-es que… ayer… mejor dicho, desde hace un tiempo algo me pasa…- dijo con una cara de preocupación, Ludwig no dijo nada alentándolo a seguir

-ya no se qué hacer y no quiero que por "eso" que me pasa quieras dejar de ser mi amigo- dijo Feliciano con la voz quebrada y con algunas lagrimas juntándose en sus ojos

-no importa lo que suceda, estoy seguro que seguiré siendo tu amigo- dijo el rubio tratando de no mirar a Feliciano por la vergüenza que le había provocado decir esas palabras pero aun así la cara de preocupación del castaño seguía sin desaparecer

-Ludwig yo…- el italiano respiró profundo y cerrando sus ojos grito -¡me gustas mucho!- hubo un breve silencio, el italiano abrió poco a poco los ojos encontrándose con la cara algo sorprendida de Ludwig

-Lo vez, seguramente ya no quieres ser mi amigo y ahora me odias- dijo Feliciano comenzando a llorar amargamente, el rubio siguió sin decir nada –pero no lo puedo evitar, ¡me gustas mucho! y siempre que esas conmigo mi corazón se pone como loco, me pongo nervioso, soy feliz cuando te veo llegar a la escuela y no puedo evitar quedarme viéndote cuando pones esa cara tan seria a la hora de que estas pensando en algo profundamente ¡y todo es tu culpa!- gimoteó con las mejillas mojadas y con sus ojos que parecían cascadas –es tu culpa por estarme cuidando siempre, y por defenderme, por ser tan amable, por sonreír cuando crees que nadie te está viendo, por ser tan lindo y porque a pesar de que soy un tonto inútil y débil jamás me dejas solo, así que es todo tu culpa y no me importa si me odias porque ya no podía soportarlo más ¡me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho!- dijo gritando con las lagrimas escurriéndole por la barbilla, y siguió llorando aun cuando sintió con un pañuelo limpiaba sus lagrimas. Se tranquilizo un poco al notar que Ludwig era quien estaba limpiándole la cara

-¿me odias?- preguntó en voz baja intentando no volver a llorar pero sin lograrlo

-no tienes remedio…- dijo Ludwig con ese semblante serio de siempre, Feliciano bajo la mirada ya sin ganas de retener su llanto

-ahora tengo una pregunta para ti- le dijo Ludwig, Feliciano solo lo miró esperando la pregunta

-si hago algo indebido ¿me odiarías tú a mi?- Feliciano sin entender muy bien lo que quería decir solo respondió

-yo jamás podría odiarte- dijo con voz débil, Ludwig sonrió ligeramente y tomó la cara del castaño entre sus manos y acercándolo para depositarle un breve y ligero beso en los labios de Feliciano.

-salado…- dijo Ludwig tras separarse

-¿Qué?- dijo Feliciano con voz queda sin muchos deseos de separarse

-tus labios están salados- el castaño se avergonzó y con sus puños se quito todo rastro de lagrimas –perdón, podemos hacerlo otra vez, esta vez no sabrán a sal- pero mientras seguía limpiándose la cara Ludwig volvió a tomarlo de la cara y volvió a besarlo ahora con un poco mas de confianza y pasión… pero el hermoso momento se vio interrumpido por…

-¡TE LO ADVERTÍ MALDITO MACHO PATATAS!- gritó como histérico Lovino que estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Feliciano. La pareja se quedó algo atónita ante la repentina aparición

-nii-chan, tranquilízate, es solo que…- comenzó a decir Feliciano, Lovino notó que el menor tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados

-¡estabas aprovechándote de mi hermano y aparte lo hiciste llorar maldito malnacido!- gritó acercándose rápidamente a Ludwig para descuartizarlo

-oye… no, lo que pasa es que…-

-lo que pasa es que eres un pervertido aprovechado igual que tu hermano y sus amigos, eso es lo que pasa- dijo a punto de golpearlo y eso hubiera pasado si Feliciano no se le hubiera echado encima

-nii-chan Ludwig no me estaba haciendo nada, yo fui el que lo obligó-

-¿Qué? ¿Ósea que tu andabas seduciendo al maldito imbécil patatas? Si, ya se me hacia raro que me pidieras que me fuera de la casa un rato, pero ya me encargare de ti después, ¡no puedo permitir que ese idiota salga ileso después de haberte hecho llorar!- gritaba Lovino intentando quitarse a Feliciano de encima

-él no me hizo llorar, nii-chan tranquilízate- pedía Feliciano usando todas sus fuerzas para detener al mayor -¡Ludwig veté, no creo que pueda retenerlo más tiempo! No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana en la escuela- decía mientras intentaba tirar a su hermano al suelo mientras Ludwig dudaba en irse o no pero al final pensó que lo mejor sería irse antes de empeorar las cosas

-¡con una mierda, el muy bastardo se escapó!- dijo Lovino al haberse liberado de su hermano que respiraba con dificultad por el esfuerzo

-nii-chan… ¿estás bien?- preguntó Feliciano tomando aire y mirando con preocupación a su hermano

-¿Cómo coño quieres que este bien si lo primero que veo al llegar es a ese loco queriéndote violar?- respondió Lovino tirándose en la cama de Feliciano resignado a esperar al Lunes para darle su merecido al rubio. Feliciano se subió a la cama y se sentó a un lado de Lovino

-ya te dije que no me estaba haciendo nada malo…- dijo con tristeza el menor, Lovino dio un suspiro enfadado

-y yo como puedo estar seguro, confías demasiado en las personas y eres un idiota… tal vez solo se quiere aprovechar de ti-

-pero si eso pasa yo se que estarás ahí para defenderme- dijo Feliciano acurrucándose a un lado de su hermano que lo miró enojado

-no me hables como si fuera tu jodido sirviente- le regañó

-ah… lo siento- se disculpó el castaño, hubo un momento de silencio el cual Lovino aprovechó para tranquilizarse

-si ese imbécil te hace algo tienes que decírmelo, alguien tan inútil como tú no podría ni siquiera hacerle un moretón- Feliciano sonrió ante el gesto de preocupación de su hermano, pero unos segundos después su semblante cambió a uno más serio.

-nii-chan, ¿en serio estas bien?- volvió a preguntar Feliciano, Lovino sin mirarlo le dijo un seco "si"

-no me mientas, desde ayer después de la fiesta pareces deprimido ¿te paso algo? ¿Alguien te estuvo molestando?- Lovino cerró los ojos y frunció el entrecejo, odiaba que su hermano menor pudiera ver a través de él con tanta facilidad

-nii-chan… yo sé que no soy fuerte como Ludwig o como tú… pero si hay algo que pueda hacer dímelo… no me gusta verte así- dijo abrazándose al mayor que no hizo nada para quitarlo de encima

-no hay nada que puedas hacer… después de todo no es tú culpa- dijo pasándole el brazo por el hombro y despeinándolo un poco

-¿de qué hablas nii-chan?- preguntó Feliciano, no le gustaba cuando Lovino hacía esa clase de comentarios, sentía que su hermano le ocultaba cosas importantes y eso no le agradaba

-de nada que puedas entender- contestó Lovino con un toque de melancolía en la voz

-nii-chan…- dijo Feliciano acercándose aun más al mayor en un gesto que intentaba ser consolador

-eso te pasa por ser jodidamente tonto- le dijo burlón Lovino levantándose de la cama –vamos por algo más de pasta, ese plato no me llenó ni la mitad del estomago- Feliciano siguió feliz a su hermano, un plato de pasta siempre los animaba.

Mientras tanto Ludwig caminaba de regreso a casa, pensando en lo que había pasado durante su breve visita y sin darse cuenta sonrió y se relamió los labios.

-será mejor no contarle a mi hermano, seguramente se la pasará burlándose de mí lo que resta del día- pensó para sus adentros entrando a su propia casa y encontrándose con el peliblanco que daba vueltas por la sala

-ya llegué, veo que al fin te levantaste- dijo al notar a su hermano que pareció ignorarlo

-West, si alguien se te insinúa mientras están ebrios ¿tú que pensarías?- preguntó sin siquiera darle la bienvenida

-¿eh? pues… no se… tal vez que todo fue producto del alcohol y nada mas- respondió Ludwig, seguramente Gilbert se había vuelto a emborrachar y había terminado haciendo cosas extrañas, de las cuales el menor prefería no enterarse

-¡eso es!, ¡tienes toda la razón! Ah, West, eso demuestra que algún día serás tan awsome como yo- dijo Gilbert más tranquilo sentándose para ver televisión

-Dios me libre- pensó West subiendo a su cuarto para disfrutar del buen día que aún le quedaba y pensando que tal vez debería llamarle a Feliciano para saber cómo habían terminado las cosas con su hermano.

/

**Un capítulo dedicado a Ita-chan y Ludwig, en el siguiente retomare la historia normal. Mil gracias por los comentarios que me animan siempre a seguir escribiendo**


	6. Los problemas de Antonio y Lovino

ESCUELA Y MAS ESCUELA

LOS PROBLEMAS DE LOVINO Y ANTONIO

El no tan esperado Lunes para algunos había llegado, y el trió de amigos iba algo desanimado excepto por Gilbert. Antonio y Francis suspiraron al mismo tiempo y siguieron su camino hacia la escuela, subieron las escaleras, caminaron por el pasillo, entraron al salón sin saludar, fueron a sus respectivos asientos y recargaron su mejilla en la palma de su mano que estaba apoyada en sus escritorios.

-¿pues que se trae ahora el trío de malos amigos?- preguntó Elizabetha por el curioso ánimo de los tres.

Los mencionados no contestaron, cada uno estaba en su propio mundo.

-buenos días mundo - anuncio una voz vanidosa que acababa de llegar, era Feliks y detrás de él estaba Toris saludando de manera más normal

Gilbert se alteró un poco al escuchar al rubio llegar…

-Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert, ósea como que apenas llego y ya te sientes opacado por mi fabulosa presencia, pensé que eras una poco más fuerte, pero bueno, supongo que es como que completamente normal- dijo Feliks riendo de manera burlona. Gilbert primero lo miró enfadado, pero apenas se cruzo con sus ojos verdes los recuerdos de la fiesta le llegaron a la mente y desvió la mirada sonrojado pero fingiendo estar enojado.

-el único que está siendo opacado eres tú y eso que ni siquiera tengo que decirlo, el simple hecho de que respires mi mismo aire te hace menos que yo- le contestó Gilbert intentado sonar natural sin siquiera verlo a los ojos convenciéndose a sí mismo con las palabras que le había dicho su hermano el día anterior "todo fue culpa del alcohol, nada más" se repetía una y otra vez.

-Gilbert cariño, deja de inventar excusas para sentir que estas CASI a mi altura- dijo el rubio dejando sus cosas en su pupitre con elegancia

-¿a tu altura? No gracias, tener la cara pegada al piso no es lo mío- repuso Gilbert un poco más tranquilo al notar que la borrachera de la fiesta no había afectado en nada su extraña relación con Feliks

-ya quisieras tener la cara en el piso, así seguirías de cerca cada uno de mis pasos- sonrió inocente Feliks cuando el profesor llegó e impidió a Gilbert responder al comentario, haciéndole tragarse el coraje.

-qué envidia te tengo… sigues divirtiéndote con Feliks… mientras que yo creo que arruiné todo con Lovi, lo peor es que ni siquiera sé que hice mal…- se quejó por lo bajo Antonio, Gilbert lo miró con extrañeza

-ese chico parece que tiene la regla todos los días, lo mejor será que te busques a alguien más, y por cierto, yo no me divierto con Feliks- le susurró Gilbert

-no quiero a alguien más, además siento que está enojado por algo en especifico, lo mejor será averiguarlo. Y si te diviertes con Feliks, no intentes negarlo se te ve en tu cara de felicidad- le respondió Antonio mientras miraba al pizarrón fingiendo poner atención

-pues entonces habla con él o sácale la información a golpes, eso siempre funciona. Y ¿Cuál cara de felicidad? Si te refieres a mi tic nervioso que tengo en la ceja no es precisamente por los gratos momentos que paso con él-

-tienes razón, tendré una larga charla con ese muchacho y no lo dejare en paz sino hasta que me diga que le pasa. ¿Me preguntas que cara de felicidad? Pues la que pones siempre que te peleas con él… aunque dejando de lado tu enamoramiento con Feliks, me pregunto que le pasara a Francis, también parece que tiene problemas- dijo Antonio mirando hacía donde estaba el rubio que no dejaba de suspirar

-¡¿Cuál maldito enamoramiento?- gritó de repente Gilbert levantándose de su asiento provocando que todos voltearan a verlo, incluso el profesor –ah… ¿perdón? Dijo con una sonrisa tomando asiento de nuevo mientras Antonio intentaba retener una risita.

La mañana una vez más paso entre clases y deberes, llegando por fin a la ahora del receso en donde Antonio salió corriendo en busca de Lovino mientras que Francis solo se limitó a decir que iría ver a alguien así que Gilbert algo fastidiado por la actitud depresiva de sus dos amigos decidió ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

Antonio fue directamente a la clase de Lovino en donde lo vio saliendo del salón

-y mas te vale que no te encuentre haciéndole quien sabe que a mi hermano, no quiero tener que ponerme agresivo- le advirtió Lovino a Ludwig cruzando la puerta

-¡Lovino!- gritó Antonio tratando de tomar aire

-¿qué diablos quieres?- preguntó Lovino de mala gana

-¿te importaría platicar conmigo un rato?- preguntó sonriente Antonio, Lovino lo miró un momento y dio un resoplido

- no tengo todo el día así que sea rápido- dijo empezando a caminar.

Ambos chicos fueron hasta un salón desocupado del último piso

-ahora sí, solo quería preguntarte una cosa ¿porque dijiste eso en la fiesta? ¿Algo acerca de que nadie quería estar contigo?- preguntó Antonio preocupado

Lovino sonrió de manera cínica, y después miró a Antonio cruzándose de brazos

-porque es la verdad- dijo aun manteniendo su sonrisa extraña

-no es cierto, yo te dije que quiero estar contigo, y aun lo sostengo ¿Por qué te empeñas en alejar a las personas?-

-ja ja ja… ¿alejarlas?- dijo con una media sonrisa en los labios que después desapareció –no me vengas con esa mierda, ¿Qué esperas que haga cuando ellos se alejaron primero de mí?- dijo con un tono agresivo, Antonio una vez mas no entendía de lo que estaba hablando

-siempre prefiriéndolo a él, por más que me esforzara, por más que intentara hacer las cosas bien, por más que los llamaba al único al que veían y escuchaban era a él… así que ellos se alejaron primero… ahora yo solo les ahorro ese trabajo- dijo con su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos y manteniendo los brazos cruzados

-Lovi… habla más claro, no te entiendo-

-está bien, dado que eres algo lento te lo diré de una manera más sencilla- dijo clavándole los ojos a Antonio con una mirada tan fría que daba miedo –yo no me creo toda esa sarta de idioteces que me dices, eso acerca de quererme y estar conmigo ¿en verdad piensas que soy tan imbécil? La verdad es que eres igual a todos ellos… también lo prefieres a él y me usas a mí para acercártele…-

Antonio se acercó a Lovino con una expresión triste en el rostro

-Lovino, yo no te estoy usando para nada, aparte no sé a quién diablos te refieres con "él"-

-¡deja de mentir! ¡Maldita sea!- gritó de pronto Lovino pateando una mesa que estaba cerca de él -¡deja de decir mentiras! ¡Deja de actuar como todos ellos!- volvió a gritar ahora volcando la mesa

-¡con un carajo Lovino, te juro que no se dé que me estás hablando!- dijo Antonio tomando al italiano por los hombros. Hubo una larga pausa

-oye… ¿sabes lo que se siente cuando todos ven a tu hermano menor en vez de a ti? ¿Sabes que desagradable es notar como todos prefieren al lindo, tierno y alegre hermano menor antes que a ti? ¿Tienes la mas mínima idea de cómo te puedes llegar a sentir cuando te la pasas toda tu vida cuidando del "tesoro de la familia" y ni siquiera se acercan para darte un mugroso "gracias"? o ¿puedes imaginar cómo es cuando la gente solo te usa para estar más cerca del pequeño Feliciano y cuando por fin logran estar a su lado te botan como si fueras cualquier basura? Pero eso no es lo peor… lo más terrible viene cuando te das cuenta de que nada de eso es culpa de él porque es tan idiota que no se da cuenta… la culpa la tienen los demás, así que prefiero estar solo, mandar a todos a la mierda antes de tener que soportar sus malditas palabras hipócritas y ver cómo me cambian por Feliciano. Así que puedes ahorrarte todo tu teatrito y dejarme en paz- dijo quitando de un fuerte empujón a Antonio, que tras unos muy incómodos minutos de silencio se acercó una vez más

-en verdad eres alguien muy admirable Lovi- dijo con una sonrisa. Lovino lo miró sorprendido sin decir nada

-a pesar de todo lo que me has dicho sigues cuidando de Feliciano con uñas y dientes, la verdad es que si yo estuviera en tu lugar solo podría odiarlo… en cambio tú sigues estando al pendiente de él- la sonrisa del español se ensanchó –eso solo hace que me gustes aun más- dijo abrazándolo –eres una gran persona Lovi-

Lovino solo se quedó ahí parado siendo estrechado por Antonio… el italiano comenzó a llorar en silencio, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de Antonio

-eres un idiota- le dijo Lovino

-supongo que sí, pero no importa porque me gustas mucho, más que nadie en el mundo- dijo con ese tono alegre sintiendo como su camisa comenzaba a mojarse por las lagrimas del italiano.

Antonio separo un poco a Lovino y le dio un beso en la frente

-será mejor irnos o se nos terminará el tiempo de receso- dijo con voz dulce, Lovino volteó a verlo con sus ojos llorosos y con el seño fruncido

-¿eso es todo? Vienes a decirme un montón de cursilerías, me haces llorar me abrazas y ¿al final nada más me das un beso en la frente?- dijo enfadado

-eh… pues si…- contesto nervioso el español, temiendo haber hecho algo mal

-en serio eres un gran inútil- y dicho esto tomó a Antonio por la corbata del uniforme haciendo que se agachara un poco para quedar a su altura y le dio un largo y apasionado beso

Antonio estaba entre sorprendido y feliz, intentaba coordinarse con los labios expertos de Lovino y al final lo logró y olvidándose de todo continuó con el beso hasta que Lovino se separó con lentitud, miró a Antonio y después se encaminó hacia la puerta

-espero que la próxima vez lo hagas mejor- dijo finalmente saliendo del salón

Antonio se quedó algo confundido por las reacciones tan extrañas del italiano

-¿la próxima vez?- se preguntó a sí mismo, pero después volvió a sonreír y salió del salón, aquello tenía que contárselo a sus amigos.

Pero mientras Antonio andaba conquistando a Lovino, Gilbert caminaba con pereza por los corredores de los de tercer año.

-ahhhh Dios mío que aburrimiento- se quejaba Gilbert mientras continuaba con su camino distraídamente.

-Nooooorrrrr, ¡espérame!- gritaba un muchacho alto, rubio, despeinado y con un pequeño sombrero en la cabeza, al parecer llamaba al chico que iba unos metros más adelante, también un chico rubio platinado que usaba un broche en forma de cruz en su cabello y que ignoraba al más alto.

El más pequeño había apretado el paso, y chocando con Gilbert que no había notado su presencia

-fíjate por donde caminas mujercita- le reprochó Gilbert al otro que solo le dedico una mirada helada

-oye imbécil no le hables así a mi amigo- reclamo el otro chico alto que ya se había acercado

-tienes razón, no debería hablarle así a las mujeres- se burlo Gilbert, haciendo que el ofendido frunciera el entrecejo

-trágate tus malditas palabras si no quieres que te las meta por el culo a puñetazos- le amenazó el más alto, Gilbert lo miró desafiante, a pesar de ser más bajo que el otro no le tenía miedo

-porque no lo intentas y vemos quien termina con el culo destrozado- le reto Gilbert, a lo que el otro solo sonrió con malicia soltándole un puñetazo en la cara al peliblanco que se desorientó por un momento y notó algo tibio saliendo de su labio.

Gilbert le respondió el golpe dándole un codazo en el pómulo al otro y fue así como empezaron a pelearse en medio del pasillo mientras el otro chico los miraba aburridos esperando el momento de separarlos, aunque tal vez sería mejor ver quién de los dos terminaba inconsciente primero.

Unos minutos después llegaron otros tres chicos

-¿qué pasa porque están peleando?- preguntó un rubio de ojos castaños con cara de preocupación

-ah… el tipo de pelo blanco comenzó a molestarme así que Din en su patético intento de defenderme se puso a discutir con él y bueno… ya lo demás se lo pueden imaginar- contestó el muchacho de broche en el cabello

-Berwald, vamos a separarlos- dijo el de ojos cafés al más alto del grupo que tenía una cara seria y que solo asintió con la cabeza, y después tomó a Din por los hombros mientras que el chico rubio ayudado de otro muchacho de cabello blanco agarraron a Gilbert de un brazo cada quien.

-¡suéltenme esto aun no termina!- gritaba Din

-es verdad, aun no termino de partirle la cara- decía Gilbert

Berwald haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de ambos se llevó a rastras a Din que forcejaba. Cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos los otros dos muchachos soltaron a Gilbert

-ya tranquilízate por favor, nos vamos a meter en problemas todos por su culpa- le regañó el rubio de ojos cafés al alemán que solo se arregló la ropa y miró enojado a los que quedaban

-está bien, pero si vuelvo a encontrármelo no respondo- dijo retirándose

-par de idiotas- dijo Nor con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Gilbert al notar que ya no faltaba mucho para que el receso terminara se encaminó al salón, seguramente Feliks se iba a atacar de la risa cuando lo viera todo golpeado. Aquel pensamiento lo hizo sentir más furioso de lo que ya estaba.

Entró al salón dando pasos largos y pesados, fue a sentarse a su lugar y a tratar de ignorar a todos que estaban viéndolo por sus notables moretones y su pelo despeinado. Fue entonces que Feliks entró al salón tan alegre como siempre, aunque los demás estaban más ocupados tratando de descifrar que le había pasado a Gilbert. Feliks pudo darse cuenta que todos hablaban entre murmullos y miraban a cierto peliblanco que parecía muy enojado

-¡Gilbert!- dijo de pronto Feliks, el mencionado frunció el entrecejo esperando la burla

-¿qué carajos quieres?- preguntó enfadado, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta ya tenía a Feliks frente a él

-ósea ¿Cómo que qué te paso? Estas todo mallugado- dijo tomando la cara del ojirrojo entre sus manos levantándola un poco para verlo mejor.

Gilbert se sorprendió un poco por el gesto, pero lo que lo hizo ponerse nervioso fue la expresión de preocupación que Feliks tenía en el rostro

-estoy bien- respondió desviando la mirada y sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban

-nada de que estas bien- le dijo el rubio sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzando a limpiar la sangre seca que había en el labio de Gilbert y también la herida que tenía en una ceja

-no se ve que sean profundas- murmuraba Feliks limpiando los cortes y revisando los moretones

-¿y tú que se supone eres? ¿Una enfermera o qué?- se burló Gilbert que seguía siendo examinado por el otro

-Feliks siempre que ve a una persona herida no puede evitar ir a curarlo- explico Toris que estaba a un lado de Feliks el cual seguía absorto en su tarea

-además de que tiene experiencia en ello- dijo de pronto Iván que estaba recargado en la pared detrás de Feliks

El polaco se detuvo, pero no dijo nada

-ahhhhh… que nostalgia me trae verte curando a alguien más, deberíamos reunirnos para recordar viejos tiempos, sería divertido… ¿no crees Toris?- e Iván hizo más larga su tenebrosa e infantil sonrisa al notar como el mencionado temblaba al escuchar su nombre en boca de Iván, pero en ese momento Feliks se le fue encima, tomándolo por el cuello de su abrigo con violencia y acercándolo bruscamente hacia él

-¡te atreves a ponerle un dedo a Toris y a sus hermanos y te juro que lo lamentarás!- le amenazó Feliks alzando la voz de manera autoritaria y con su cara a tan solo unos centímetros del semi albino que ensanchó aun mas su sonrisa.


	7. Los problemas de Feliks e Iván

ESCUELA Y MAS ESCUELA

LOS PROBLEMAS DE FELIKS E IVÁN

-¡Te atreves a ponerle un dedo a Toris y a sus hermanos y te juro que lo lamentarás!- le amenazó Feliks alzando la voz de manera autoritaria y con su cara a tan solo unos centímetros del semi albino que ensanchó aun mas su sonrisa.

-¿me estas amenazando?- preguntó inocentemente Iván sonriendo

-te lo estoy advirtiendo- dijo Feliks sin soltarlo y manteniendo ese tono de voz firme, pero en un rápido movimiento que nadie pudo predecir Iván sacó de su largo abrigo su inseparable tubería, y con ella golpeó en estomago de Feliks, haciendo que este se encorvara por el dolor y la pérdida del aire.

Gilbert se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a ir a detener al ruso, pero Roderich lo tomó del brazo y con una mirada severa le hizo saber que nada bueno pasaría si intervenía así que no hizo nada mientras Roderich seguía tomándolo del brazo, al parecer no lo iba a soltar tan facilmente

-se ve que aun no puedes superar tu complejo de protector- dijo Iván dándole otro golpe pero ahora en las costillas al rubio que cayó de rodillas, pero el de ojos violetas lo tomó por el cabello obligándolo a mantenerse en pie

-tengo ese pequeño defecto- dijo Feliks con la voz cortada por el dolor. Iván sonrió por la broma

-¿acaso no entiendes que por más que los defiendas vas a seguir estando solo? Naciste solo, vivirás solo y te morirás de la misma manera- dijo Iván dulcemente

-¿lo dices por experiencia?- preguntó Feliks, pero por esas palabras se ganó un golpe del tubo en la cabeza, Iván lo soltó y pateó una de las rodillas del rubio haciéndolo caer para después ponerse sobre él, ignorando la mancha de sangre que empezaba a teñir de rojo los cabellos rubios del polaco.

Iván puso el tubo en la garganta de Feliks y comenzó a hacer presión, pero no tanta como para asfixiarlo

-no sé de qué me hablas, a diferencia de ti yo tengo una familia y no solo un grupo de personas que me cuidan por lastima- dijo de manera mordaz mientras sonreía

-entonces si eres tan feliz con tu "familia" ¿A que se debían los golpes?- preguntó de manera forzada Feliks sosteniéndole la mirada a Iván que le clavo los ojos violetas

-porque era divertido…- respondió de manera fría aun sonriendo, Feliks lo miró con odio, una mirada casi asesina e intentó quitarse al ruso de encima

-no te preocupes Feliks… ya no los necesito, a ti a Toris, Edward y Raivis… ya no me son útiles- le dijo al oído para que nadie más pudiera escuchar

-¡ya déjalo en paz!- gritó entonces Toris. Iván volteo a verlo sonriente

-si lo que me acabas de decir es verdad entonces no le hagas nada… por favor…- dijo Feliks sintiéndose impotente aun debajo del enorme cuerpo de Iván reprimiendo las ganas de decirle todas sus verdades y molerlo a golpes

Iván pareció meditarlo un poco, después se levantó.

-ah, esto ya no es tan divertido como antes- dijo algo desilusionado, después volteo a ver a todo el salón

-si dicen algo de lo que paso aquí los mato- dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima y saliendo del salón.

Toris corrió hacia Feliks al igual que Gilbert que logró zafarse del agarre de Roderich y entre los dos lo ayudaron a levantarse para después llevarlo a la enfermería.

Llegaron lo más rápido posible, la enfermera reviso todos sus signos vitales y después la herida en la cabeza.

-fue un golpe muy superficial, nada muy grave, tampoco tiene nada roto, pero aun así quédate lo que resta del día y antes de ir a casa pasa a un doctor para que te revisen mejor- dijo la enfermera mientras llevaba a Feliks a la cama.

-Iré a avisarle a Edward y a Raivis- dijo Toris

-no les digas, se van a preocupar por nada- dijo Feliks ya en la cama

-¡no me importa si quieres o no, iré a avisarles tu quédate aquí!- ordenó el castaño

-nunca puedo pelear contra ti cuando te pones así de serio- dijo Feliks con una sonrisa, Toris salió de la enfermería mientras que Gilbert se quedó

- como que soy un desastre, el que se supone debería estar aquí eres tú…- bromeó Feliks señalando los golpes de Gilbert que solo lo miró de manera seria

-¿Cómo puedes hacer bromas en esta situación? Mira como te dejó Iván- le reprendió el peliblanco

-tienes razón, en momentos así tengo que estar agradecido de que Iván no sea el mismo de hace unos años- dijo Feliks cobijándose hasta un poco mas debajo de la nariz

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Gilbert sin entender las palabras del rubio

-oye como que no es que no quiera continuar nuestra platica, pero estoy algo adolorido y cansado- dijo Feliks cerrando los ojos. Gilbert lo miró enojado pero al final salió de la enfermería, pero se quedó en el pasillo con los brazos cruzados pensando en todo lo que había pasado y en todo lo que se habían dicho ¿Qué ocultaba Feliks con tanto recelo?

Toris y sus dos hermanos llegaron a la enfermería en donde vieron a Gilbert que se interponía entre la puerta y ellos

-antes de que pasen a ver al idiota ese quisiera que me explicaran algunas cosas- los tres temblaron al mismo tiempo, pero aceptaron resignados.

Fueron hasta el patio trasero de la escuela para poder hablar mejor

-muy bien, ¿Qué diablos se traen Iván y Feliks?- preguntó ansioso de saber la verdad

Los tres hermanos se miraron entre ellos y una mirada triste apareció en sus rostros

-veras…- comenzó a decir Toris –Feliks y nosotros conocemos a Iván desde que éramos pequeños y ellos jamás se han llevado bien…-

-eso puedo notarlo, pero porque Iván le dijo esas cosas a Feliks, ¿Por qué andaba diciendo eso de que estaba solo? ¿Qué no se supone vive con ustedes?- inquirió Gilbert

-así es, en realidad Feliks es huérfano… sus padres lo abandonaron en una casa hogar en la que nuestro padre trabajaba, pero como nadie quería adoptarlo nuestro padre decidió que él lo haría, por eso vive con nosotros y por la misma razón Iván lo molestaba diciéndole que estaba solo y que nosotros solo estábamos con él por lastima- continuó Edward.

-¿y eso de los golpes?- al escuchar la pregunta una expresión temerosa apareció en el rostro de los tres que empezaron a temblar aun más

-Cuando éramos chicos nuestros padres tuvieron que viajar por un tiempo así que nos quedamos en casa de nuestro tío, el padre de Iván… pero…-

-pero…- les incitó Gilbert a seguir hablando

-nuestro tío solía maltratar a Iván y a su madre, jamás tocaba a Natasha ni a Yakaterina porque Iván no se lo permitía… a nosotros tampoco nunca nos hizo nada para que nuestro padre no se enterara, en cambio Iván se desquitaba con nosotros, siempre que estaba solo nos golpeaba y nos amenazaba para no decirle a nadie y cuando eso pasaba Feliks siempre nos defendía es por ello que también terminaba golpeado a pesar de eso jamás le tuvo miedo a Iván y siempre lo enfrentaba cuando nos hacía algo, por eso se odian tanto…- explicó Edward que como era el mayor recordaba bien los detalles.

Gilbert que había escuchado con atención el relato aun tenía preguntas

-hace poco vi que Feliks tenía unas cicatrices en la espalda, y me salió con la chorrada de que había sido un accidente… supongo que eso fue mentira- los tres asintieron con la cabeza y Raivis tomó aire para explicar que había pasado

-eso fue mi culpa…- intentó retener un sollozo- un día Iván me había encerrado en un cuarto viejo con un enorme ventanal que ya no se usaba, yo tenía mucho miedo y comencé a llorar y a gritar, entonces Feliks llegó a sacarme pero Iván lo descubrió…

FLASH BACK*

Feliks logró forzar la puerta, entró corriendo y abrazó a Raivis que lloraba desconsolado

-Ya, estoy aquí, tranquilo- le consolaba el pequeño polaco acariciando la cabeza del menor

-oye adoptado ¿Quién te invitó a la reunión familiar?- preguntó una tercera persona, Iván que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mientras sonreía de manera inocente

-lo siento, no sabía que encerrar a alguien en un cuarto abandonado se le llamaba reunión familiar- respondió Feliks sin soltar a Raivis que temblaba

-pues ahora lo sabes, así que mejor vete, después de todo no eres parte de la familia ¿verdad intruso?- preguntó manteniendo su sonrisa tierna mientras veía como el chico se enojaba y rompía el abrazo con el más pequeño

-¡no soy ningún intruso y no voy a dejar que sigas molestando a Raivis!- le gritó, Iván frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, odiaba los ojos desafiantes de Feliks, odiaba más que nada aquella mirada orgullosa, retadora, llena de vida… tan diferente a la suya… pero lo que odiaba de sobremanera era que un vil desconocido, un mocoso sin ningún parentesco de sangre de pronto tuviera una familia cálida y amorosa, eso jamás se lo perdonaría, no perdonaría que ese chiquillo entrometido fuera feliz, no se lo merecía, debería sufrir tanto como él lo había hecho… jamás iba a permitir que un extraño tuviera todo lo que él siempre había estado deseando.

-tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer maldito huérfano- reaccionando ante aquellas palabras Feliks se le fue encima a Iván tirándolo al suelo y comenzando a golpearlo en la cara

-¡cállate, cállate, cállate!- le gritaba iracundo

-mejor cállate tú intruso- respondió Iván tomándolo de las muñecas, levantándose con rapidez y dándole un cabezazo que desorientó al ojiverde que se tambaleó un poco así que el joven ruso aprovechó para empujarlo echándole encima todo el peso de su cuerpo… Feliks chocó contra el vidrio del ventanal, el frágil cristal se rompió en cientos de pedazos, el ojiverde cayó desde una considerable altura, su espalda impactó contra los pedazos de vidrió, algunos se incrustaron profundamente en su piel causándole un profuso sangrado y la caída lo dejó inconsciente.

Raivis que había visto todo comenzó a llorar de nuevo y corrió a la puerta para pedir ayuda pero fue detenido por Iván que lo tomó del cuello de su ropa y lo acercó a él tapándole la boca sin dejarlo ir.

-no vas a ninguna parte, eso le pasa por querer desobedecerme- le dijo mirando al polaco que sangraba y no se movía… al fin ya no tendría que soportar aquella mirada alegre.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

-hasta un rato después Edward y yo llegamos, llamamos a nuestra tía y ella llamó a una ambulancia, al final Feliks terminó con una transfusión de sangre y con las cicatrices que tiene en la espalda- dijo apenado Toris

-¡¿y porque mierda no le dijeron a sus padres, ahora ese sociópata podría estar en un manicomio o algo así!- preguntó algo alterado Gilbert haciendo que los tres temblaran

-Feliks no nos dejó, nos hizo prometer no decir nada y cuando le preguntaron qué había pasado él dijo que se había caído mientras jugaba… pero no lo hizo por miedo a Iván… sino para ayudarlo…- Gilbert los miró atónito

-haber… primero me dicen que lo odia y ahora con que lo quiso ayudar, ¡ya decídanse!- les pidió irritado el albino

-es que Feliks es una persona muy rara- dijo Toris sonriente –por mucho que odie a alguien no puede evitar ayudar. Te explicaré: si Feliks decía la verdad nuestro tío iba a matar a Iván a golpes y eso no lo podía permitir por eso mintió pero esa fue la única vez que se comportó de manera amable con Iván después de aquello la cosas siguieron como de costumbre, nosotros nos quedamos un tiempo más en casa de nuestros tíos hasta que nuestros padres dejaron de viajar. Dos años después nuestra tía se divorció y ella y nuestros primos pudieron llevar una vida relativamente normal- concluyó el castaño

-mmmmm… ya veo… pero hay una última cosa…- dijo Gilbert rascándose la barbilla y después le calvó la mirada a los tres que sintieron un escalofrío en la espina dorsal

-hace unos momentos… el amanerado tonto dijo algo extraño… dijo que debería dar gracias porque Iván no fuera el mismo de hace unos años, ¿a qué se refería con eso?- preguntó Gilbert y una vez más la expresión de Toris y sus hermanos se ensombreció, para después dar lugar a una cara sería y fría

-si Iván fuera el mismo que era algunos años atrás seguramente Feliks ahora estaría en la sala de emergencias y no recostado en la enfermería de la escuela- respondió el castaño –parece increíble pensar que desde que Iván entró a la preparatoria se ablandó mucho, mejor dicho desde que conoció a ese chico Yao-

Bien, Gilbert se imaginaba algo menos chocante, pero le parecía increíble pensar que su compañero de clases pudiera ser tan terrible, bueno tal vez no le parecía tan increíble ya tenía sus sospechas de que había algo mal en ese tipo, pero ahora eso no importaba…

Después de la charla los cuatro decidieron regresar a la enfermería, los tres hermanos entraron pero Gilbert se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta…

¿Ahora como iba a ver a Feliks? Siempre lo había pensado como un idiota despreocupado al que la vida le sonreía siempre, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no eras así, y es que Feliks se la pasaba riéndose, divirtiéndose y haciéndole creer a la gente que pensaba que el mundo giraba tan solo a su alrededor, y esa imagen era la que Gilbert conocía… ¿Qué cara debía poner en un momento así? ¿Cómo se supone hablas con alguien cuando te das cuenta por lo que ha tenido que pasar y que al final de cuentas es de todo menos egoísta? Gilbert no tenía la respuesta es por ello que decidió no entrar e irse…

Pero mientras todo este drama se desarrollaba había alguien que apenas estaba empezando el suyo.

Francis tras haberle dicho a su amigo Gilbert que iría a buscar a alguien así lo hizo hasta que se topó con su víctima favorita, Arthur, que iba muy animado seguramente a ver a Alfred, pero Francis tenía un plan mejor.

Se acercó al ingles sigilosamente, lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia un salón vacio para después cerrar la puerta.

-¡qué diablos crees que haces imbécil!- preguntó enfadado Arthur intentando soltarse de Francis que no se iba a distraer dando explicaciones y que atrapó los labios de Arthur entre los suyos en un apasionado beso. El británico intentó quitarse de encima pero no lo lograba, el otro era demasiado fuerte. Pronto la boca del francés se había desviado hacía su oído y cuello

-ah… suéltame…- Francis sonrió entre los besos que le daba al ojiverde

-¿de qué te quejas si lo estas disfrutando?- preguntó aprisionando de nuevo la boca de Arthur y paseando sus manos por la espalda de este

-no estoy disfrutando nada, suéltame, ¿Qué hay de Mattew?- preguntó Arthur mientras se retorcía, cuando Francis escuchó su nombre su corazón dio un vuelco y frunció el entrecejo

-¿Qué hay con él?- preguntó intentando sonar normal, mientras metía sus manos en la camisa de Arthur

-¡Francis! ¡Deja de hacerte el imbécil!- le reclamó Arthur dándole un rodillazo en el estomago al rubio que lo soltó de inmediato

-hey, no sabía que te gustara ponerte tan rudo, no es mi estilo pero podemos intentarlo si quieres- dijo burlón el ojiazul

-estoy hablando en serio- le reprendió Arthur mirándolo con severidad, Francis se acercó a él y lo sometió contra el escritorio tomándolo por las muñecas y comenzando de nuevo su ultraje

-yo también- respondió Francis besándolo otra vez mientras que el otro se resistía

-una vez más te estás escapando…- dijo Arthur más calmado haciendo que Francis se detuviera en seco y volteara a verlo –así fue conmigo y ahora lo estás haciendo con Mattew- continuó el ojiverde, pero su charla se interrumpió por dos hermanos

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Alfred de manera seria abriendo la puerta con violencia

-Al… Alfred, no es lo…- intentó decir Arthur

-¿no es lo que parece?- terminó de decir el americano, Francis soltó a Arthur y miró a Alfred con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, la cual se borro de inmediato al notar que Mattew estaba detrás de su hermano y sintió como un hoyo se le hacía en el estomago…

-tranquilo Alfred, tu princesa no estaba haciendo nada malo… - declaró Francis poniendo atención a la expresión que Mattew ponía en su cara, la cual en ese momento era una triste.

-sí, ya sé que él no permitiría ser sometido de esa manera y mucho menos por ti- dijo Alfred aun manteniendo ese semblante serio. Arthur lo miró sorprendido, siempre había pensado que era un idiota y que por tanto malinterpretaría aquella situación.

Alfred entonces se dirigió a su hermano menor al que Francis pensó que había estado ignorando todo ese rato.

-perdón por haberte hecho ver esto Matt- dijo con una sonrisa arrepentida, el más pequeño negó con la cabeza y también sonrió para después irse caminando sin siquiera voltear a ver a Francis.

-¡qué significa esto! ¿Tú lo habías planeado o qué?- preguntó irritado Arthur

-claro que no, de hecho vi cuando el cara de rana te "secuestró" y como iba con Matt decidí mostrarle que tipo de persona es…- miró con frialdad al francés que de nuevo sintió como algo le atravesaba el pecho.

-si ya terminaste con tu explicación me retiro- dijo Francis saliendo como si nada, pero Alfred lo tomó del hombro

-espero que no se te ocurra ir a buscar a mi hermano- le advirtió amenazante

-yo hago lo que quiera Jones- y salió del salón, miró a todas direcciones, y casi al final del pasillo pudo ver a Mattew que estaba de frente a una pared y con la cabeza agachada.

/

**Oh me encanta Rusia por eso ahora quise escribir un poquitín sobre él, el siguiente capi será de Francis y Matty y también de Gilbert y sus reacciones ante Feliks.**

**Una vez miles y millones de gracias por sus comentarios en serio no sé como agradecerles, hasta me siento soñada ja ja ja espero hayan disfrutado este capi y continúen leyendo, de nuevo gracias**


	8. Los problemas de Francis y Mattew

ESCUELA Y MAS ESCUELA

LOS PROBLEMAS DE FRANCIS Y MATTEW

Francis vio al final del pasillo a Mattew que estaba de frente a una pared y con la cabeza agachada.

El francés comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria, pero las palabras de Arthur retumbaban en su cabeza… "_no tiene nada de malo escapar…"_ se dijo a sí mismo sin embargo no logró convencerse y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba caminando hacia el pequeño Canadiense.

-le dije a ese idiota que no se acercara a Matt- dijo Alfred viendo desde el salón como Francis se acercaba a su hermano

-dejálo en paz- le dijo Arthur, a lo que el americano lo miro con sospecha

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?- preguntó el ojiazul

-no lo defiendo, solo quiero que deje de ser un cobarde- una sonrisa extraña se posó en sus labios, Alfred lo miró extrañado, y después tomo en sus brazos al ingles

-no quiero que nadie más te vuelva a tocar…- le dijo el americano mientras que Arthur solo murmuraba un "tonto"

Mientras tanto Francis ya estaba a un lado de Mattew que solo atinó a limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Francis reprendiéndose a sí mismo por la estúpida pregunta, era obvio que no estaba bien. Pero para su sorpresa Mattew le sonrió

-sí, estoy bien- pero su voz se escuchaba quebrada. Francis suspiró, iba terminar con aquello de una vez por todas

-oye, discúlpame- comenzó a decir el francés

-no, perdóname tú a mi- dijo Mattew aun sonriendo

-¿eh? ¿Y porque?- preguntó algo confundido el mayor, Matt miró al piso y se abrazó a sí mismo, en aquel momento se arrepentía de no haber llevado a Kumajirou consigo.

-creo que lo malinterpreté todo- dijo el pequeño, soltó una risita triste –creo que me emocionó mucho el hecho de que alguien aparte de mi hermano o Guillermo se fijara en mi y como siempre fuiste tan atento pensé que tal vez me querías como algo más que a un amigo- ante la confesión sus mejillas se pusieron rojas pero su mirada se hizo aun más triste –que vergüenza… llegar a pensar que alguien podría verme de esa manera… ah, soy algo tonto. Discúlpame por favor si te incomodé de alguna manera- dijo haciendo una reverencia

La moral de Francis estaba cayendo en picada, primero intenta aprovecharse de Arthur, después lastima al pobre Mattew para que al final crea que es su culpa

-no me incomodaste de ninguna manera y el único tonto aquí soy yo- dijo Francis recargándose en la pared y mirando a Mattew que parecía no entender

-deberías tener más confianza en ti mismo- dijo el francés sonriendo y despeinando la cabellera rubia del menor –es verdad que me interesas más que como amigo y antes de que me preguntes que entonces porque estaba demostrándole mi "aprecio" a Arthur supongo que la respuesta es porque me daba miedo quererte…-

-¿perdón?- preguntó Matt como si no hubiese escuchado bien lo que dijo

-no me hagas repetirlo _mon ami_… pero si pones esos ojos de borrego supongo que no tengo otra opción. Si, escuchaste bien, me daba miedo quererte. Ya sé que yo me la paso esparciendo _amour _por todos lados, pero siempre que estoy con alguien intento no involucrarme demasiado es por eso que siempre me ves con alguien diferente; de hecho algo así me pasó con Arthur- miró a la nada como si estuviera perdido en sus propios recuerdos –lo conozco de mucho tiempo atrás, aun antes que a Gilbert y a Antonio así que no te mentiré, siempre me atrajo con locura ese malhumorado cejotas, así que hubo un día en que decidimos dar rienda suelta a nuestro deseo sin ningún tipo de compromiso pero lo malo empezó cuando los dos nos dimos cuenta de que ya no era un juego así que Arthur quiso formalizarlo pero ¿sabes que hice yo en cambio?- preguntó mirando a Mattew que atento negó con la cabeza

-fui a acostarme con la primer persona que me encontré, obviamente Arthur se enteró y me dijo hasta de lo que me iba a morir je je je… - hizo una pausa recordando aquel momento –pero mientras me insultaba me dijo que era un cobarde y que prefería lastimar a las personas antes de que ellas me lastimaran a mí, que siempre tenía miedo de salir herido por eso no tomaba a nadie en serio… y tenía toda la razón, aun la tiene es por eso que cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba encariñando contigo más de lo debido decidí escaparme, pensé que si me veías con Arthur o cualquier otra persona te alejarías de mí… pero el tiro me salió por la culata porque apenas te vi detrás de Alfred sentí que se me venía el mundo encima- dijo riendo de aquella manera elegante para disfrazar su frustración

-creo que… es muy razonable lo que hiciste- dijo Mattew clavándole sus ojos zafiro en los de Francis que lo miró sin saber que decir, pensando que le iba a mandar por un tubo e irse de ahí

-ninguna persona quiere ser herida, todos le tememos al dolor o a ser rechazados por eso no tiene nada de malo intentar evitarlo pero… ¿Estás dispuesto a perder tantas cosas buenas solo por ese miedo?- Francis no respondió –yo prefiero tomar ese riesgo- concluyo Mattew sonriendo de nuevo

-vaya Matt no sabía que podías ser tan maduro, hasta me siento avergonzado de que alguien más joven que yo diga cosas tan sabias- dijo Francis, Mattew se sonrojo apenado

-claro que no, además solo me llevas un año…- decía negando efusivamente con la cabeza

-entonces, si tus palabras son ciertas ¿tomarías el riesgo de salir con alguien como yo?- preguntó agachándose un poco para estar a la altura del más pequeño que una vez más volvió a sonreír

-solo si tu estas dispuesto a dejar de huir- respondió el otro, Francis pareció meditarlo un poco y después sonrió

-creo que podre hacerlo si tengo a alguien tan paciente como a tú a mi lado- dijo poniendo un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja de Mattew y acercándose lentamente a él…

-¡Matt!- gritó una voz interrumpiendo el momento y haciendo que Francis pronunciara un montón de malas palabras en su idioma por lo bajo. Era Guillermo

-¿Qu… que pasa?- preguntó el chico asustado por la repentina interrupción

-el profesor te esta buscado- dijo el moreno

-ah… si, en un momento voy- dijo Mattew, Guillermo los miró un momento con sospecha pero siguió con su camino lentamente. Matt al ver que su amigo ya les había dado la espalda se alzó de puntillas y le dio un corto beso en los labios a Francis

-nos vemos después- se despidió y echo a correr para alcanzar a su amigo

Francis sonrió al verlo alejarse. Tal vez ya era hora de presentarles a Mattew a sus amigos, así que con aquella idea en mente se dirigió a su salón.

Mientras tanto Guillermo se detuvo un momento para que Mattew lo alcanzara y comenzaron a caminar en silencio

-Matt- dijo el moreno captando la atención del otro que solo lo miró –ya sé que a ti te gusta el güerito ese, pero hay algo que quiero decirte-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio algo asustado por el tono repentinamente serio de su amigo

-si ese francés pervertido llega a meter la pata contigo ten por seguro que voy a aprovechar su error para robarte- dijo con una mirada decidida. Mattew no dijo nada, mejor dicho no sabía cómo interpretar aquellas palabras, a veces Guillermo era un amigo muy sobre protector (inocente Matty)

-Vamos por algo de helado antes de ir al salón- dijo Guillermo sacando de sus pensamientos al otro

-pero el profesor me está buscando- repuso el canadiense

-ah, eso era mentira- dijo sonriendo el moreno-

Después de aquello y en el pasillo se encontraron los tres amigos

-Gilbert _mon amour_ ¿pero que te ha pasado?- preguntó Francis al notar los golpes y la cara seria que tenía su amigo

-¿te peleaste con alguien?- preguntó Antonio

-creo que eso es más que obvio, pero no importa estoy bien- dijo entrando al salón, buscó con la mirada a Iván el cual no estaba, tampoco estaba Yao y mucho menos Feliks y Toris.

-¿Dónde se han metido los demás?- preguntó Antonio

-¿tú sabes qué pasó? Se siente un ambiente muy tenso aquí- comentó Francis

-no pasó nada…- dijo Gilbert tomando asiento y recargando su mejilla en la palma de su mano, aquel día habían sucedido demasiadas cosas…

Pero mientras Gilbert daba explicaciones a su par de amigos, otros discutían…

-¡Iván!- llamó un enfadado Yao a cierto ruso que caminaba hacia el salón sonriente como siempre

-hola Yao, ¿vamos a clase?- le ofreció Iván, siempre era agradable estar con el asiático

-antes de eso… ¿no tienes nada que decirme?- preguntó Yao escudriñando con la mirada al más alto que se mantuvo pensativo un momento y negó con la cabeza

-¿estás seguro?- e Iván asintió –entonces como explicas que Feliks esté en la enfermería todo golpeado- preguntó el moreno a lo que su amigo solo sonrió inocente

-Feliks siempre ha sido algo idiota así que seguramente hizo algo estúpido como para que terminara así- explicó aun sonriente

-o tal vez te dijo o hiso algo para provocarte y lo golpeaste… aunque puede que haya sido al revés y hayas sido tú el que lo provocó- dedujo Yao, Iván se quedó callado, odiaba mentirle al asiático así que mejor no dijo nada

-los chismes corren más rápido de lo que imaginas y no importa cuánto amenaces al salón siempre va haber un boca floja, así que mejor admite tu culpa- le reprendió el moreno cruzándose de brazos

-no hice nada malo, solo dije un pequeño comentario y Feliks se puso como loco y me amenazó, yo solo me defendí- se excuso Iván haciendo pucheros

-hiciste un comentario que sabias molestaría a Feliks y a pesar de que él te haya amenazado sabes perfectamente bien que él jamás podría ganarte en una pelea, lo hiciste a propósito-

-ah, me descubriste Yao, lo que pasa es que se veía tan feliz con ese chico Gilbert y con Toris que simplemente no me pude resistir- dijo cambiando aquella sonrisa infantil e inocente por una fría y macabra

-no me importa el porqué, lo que me importa son tus acciones, me prometiste que jamás volerías a meterte con él o sus hermanos, ni con alguien más, pero al parecer la única persona que creyó en esa promesa fui yo- dijo molesto y dolido comenzando a caminar hacia el salón pues la hora de entrada ya había pasado, sin embargo Iván lo atrapó en un abrazo por la espalda

-¡no te enojes! ¡Por favor no te enojes conmigo! Perdóname, te juro que no se repetirá, pero no te enojes conmigo… no me dejes solo… tú no… por favor- dijo estrechando el abrazo y escondiendo su cara en el hombro de Yao, temblando ante el solo pensamiento de perder a su persona más querida.

El chino soltó un suspiro y suavizó el gesto de su cara a la vez que alzaba una mano para acariciar el cabello de Iván

-está bien, te perdono solo por esta vez pero si lo vuelves a hacer no seré tan condescendiente- le dijo intentando sonar firme aunque por dentro se sentía conmovido por la fragilidad de Iván –ahora hay que buscar una forma de disculparse con Feliks- pero apenas dijo esto el ruso hizo una mueca de disgusto –bueno… creo que esa no es una buena idea… ¡oh! Ya sé- y sacó de su mochila un broche para el cabello – a él le gustan este tipo de cosas, supongo que le gustará, espero que esto le levante el ánimo- dijo sonriente mientras que Iván solo se sentía feliz porque Yao ya no estaba enojado así que juntos fueron de nuevo al salón

Después de un rato Iván y Yao llegaron, fueron reprendidos por el profesor por haber llegado tarde, pero Feliks y Toris no aparecieron sino hasta la última clase y solo para recoger sus cosas.

Cuando Feliks entró un silencio sepulcral invadió el salón. Gilbert se le quedó viendo aun mantenía esa expresión alegre de siempre

-ósea como que parece que vieron un fantasma, ya sé que no me veo tan fabuloso como de costumbre pero al menos disimúlenlo- les dijo a todos que no dijeron nada y comenzaron a murmurar algunas cosas mientras salían del salón

Fue entonces que Yao se le acercó, le dijo algunas cosas, se sonrieron y Yao le entregó un broche en forma de la cara de Shinnaty-chan, Feliks sonrió, el asiático se despidió y alcanzó a Iván que estaba en la puerta del salón.

Gilbert que estaba como ido no le quitaba los ojos de encima al rubio que notó su mirada y le sonrió, Gilbert no hizo nada solo frunció el entrecejo haciendo que la sonrisa de Feliks se transformara en una mueca de curiosidad.

-vámonos Gil- le dijo Antonio al peliblanco que estaba distraído

-ah… luego los alcanzo…- les dijo a sus amigos lo cuales se miraron mutuamente, se encogieron de hombros y se fueron, tenían mucho que contarse el uno al otro, ya después le contarían a Gilbert.

El peliblanco se acercó a Feliks que se estaba poniendo el broche en donde hacía unas horas antes Iván le había golpeado.

-mira Toris, me lo regaló Yao para que no se notara el golpe a que esta como que "super cute" decía terminando de ponérselo y mirándose en su espejo de bolsillo, cuando pudo ver en el reflejo a cierto ojirrojo que lo miraba de forma extraña.

-¿estás mejor?- preguntó Gilbert con un tono de voz monótono. Feliks frunció el seño sin razón aparente

-sí, gracias por preguntar- respondió

-si se te ofrece algo no dudes en llamarme- le dijo Gilbert de nuevo, y el entrecejo de Feliks se frunció aun más

-Toris, ¿podrías adelantarte? Tengo algo que platicar con Gilbert- Toris miró preocupado a Feliks y estuvo a punto de protestar, pero decidió que sería mejor hacer lo que le pedía

-está bien, no te tardes mucho por favor- y se fue del salón. Los dos que quedaban no hablaron sino hasta que el castaño se fue

-¿de qué quieres hablar?-

Feliks lo miró de manera acusadora y fue a recargarse a una de las ventanas

-tengo entendido que tuviste una larga charla con Toris y sus hermanos y como siempre fui el centro de la conversación- dijo el chico. Gilbert solo afirmó con la cabeza

-entonces, ya sabes gran parte de mi vida, o por lo menos las cosas importantes-

-algo así, pero no te preocupes no le diré a nadie, al parecer tu siempre lo mantienes en secreto por eso puedes confiar en mí- el rubio pareció molestarse ante el comentario

-puedes hacer lo que quieras pero tengo una petición- dijo Feliks metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos

-lo que gustes-

-si cada vez que me vayas a hablar vas a usar ese tono de lástima o me vas a tratar con compasión será mejor que te lo vayas ahorrando y te largues- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos usando un tono frío.

Gilbert como siempre que se trataba de Feliks, no se esperaba aquel favor, todavía de que estaba pensando en él y por primera vez estaba tratándolo bien se ponía con esa actitud, pues no señor, no lo iba a permitir, nadie le iba hacer esos desplantes.

-entonces solo tengo tres cosas que decirte a cambio- alzó un poco la voz -Número uno: alguien tan awsome como yo jamás podría tenerle lastima a alguien como tú que ni siquiera merece mi más mínima atención. Número dos: está bien que hayas tenido problemas y todo eso, pero no eres la primer ni la última persona con una trágica historia y número tres: deja de comportarte como una maldita víctima y pensar que el increíble YO te tengo compasión. Mierda eres un insoportable- al fin, se había liberado de lo que tenía.

Feliks comenzó a reír, Gilbert lo miró aun mas enojado

-así está mejor ja ja ja, jamás podría soportar que me trataras con tanta formalidad- dijo Feliks sonriendo. Gilbert estaba punto de reprocharle pero se quedó sin palabras.

Aquella vez Feliks sonreía de una manera diferente, esa sonrisa, era una tierna y dulce… una que jamás le había visto ni siquiera cuando estaba con Toris.

Su corazón le latía rápido y sentía como toda la sangre se le iba a las mejillas, no podía dejar de verlo, pero tenía que comportarse de manera normal

-pues ni modo, perdiste tu oportunidad de que fuera amable contigo- le reclamo intentado calmarse ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

-¿de qué diablos me hablas? Siempre has sido amable conmigo- le dijo Feliks aun sonriente, Gilbert desvió la mirada avergonzado y sonrojado, ¿Cómo el insultar a alguien todos los días podía convertirse en amabilidad?

-estás diciendo tonterías por ese golpe, vámonos o Toris se va a poner histérico- le dijo dándole la espalda

-ahhhhh mis heridas duelen… tendrás que cargarme- dijo Feliks actuando de manera dramática y poniendo una mano en su frente mientras hacía cara de sufrimiento

-no te voy a cargar idiota, intenté portarme bien contigo pero lo dejaste pasar, ni modo- pero apenas terminó de hablar sintió un peso extra en su espalda

-vamos, no seas tan cruel con alguien que está convaleciente- decía Feliks apoyándose en la espalda del albino y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. A Gilbert no le quedó de otra más que cargarlo de caballito.

-si le dices a alguien sobre esto te corto los huevos- amenazó Gilbert con una vena palpitando en su cabeza

-no te preocupes esto quedara entre nosotros y Toris que ya nos vio desde la puerta- el albino dio un gruñido de frustración

-gracias por todo Gilbert- le dijo Feliks recargando su barbilla en el hombro del alemán

Gilbert se tensó al escuchar las palabras del rubio y al sentir su aliento tibio en su oído, también podía jurar que sentía algo retumbar contra su espalda…

Feliks agradeció con todo su corazón a todos los cielos que Gilbert no pudiera ver su cara porque en ese momento estaba tan roja como un semáforo.

Ya en la puerta principal Gilbert bajó a Feliks de su espalda y se despidió para irse a su casa.

En el camino muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, no solo todo de lo que se había enterado acerca de Feliks sino que también sus extraños nervios al ver al rubio… ¿Por qué se ponía así?

Feliks no era otra cosa más que un ególatra, afeminado, tonto, creído que creía ser tan awsome como él… pero por otro lado también era una buena persona, no andaba por ahí derrochando caridad ni nada por el estilo y la humildad no era su fuerte pero aun así era alguien gentil que se preocupaba por la gente a la que apreciaba, no le temía a alguien como a Iván y siempre estaba al pendiente de su familia adoptiva; pero lo más importante de todo era que ese rubio pedante había sido el único que le había hecho frente al increíble Gilbert además de retarlo para ver quién era más awsome, lo quisiera o no eso era algo digno de admirar.

¿Por qué alguien como Feliks lo ponía así? ¿Cómo alguien con quien se la pasaba discutiendo y compitiendo podía hacerlo divertirse tanto al mismo tiempo? ¿Y de donde salía toda esa preocupación que había sentido cuando lo vio peleando con Iván? O ¿a qué se debía esa emoción que lo invadió cuando lo vio sonreírle de esa manera? Una sonrisa que había sido solo para él…

A pesar de que su cabeza era un caos logró llegar a una conclusión

-creo que me gusta Feliks…- se dijo a sí mismo a mitad de la calle


	9. Malos entendidos

ESCUELA Y MAS ESCUELA

MALOS ENTENDIDOS

Era una mañana más de escuela, todos llegaban entusiasmados o algunos otros medio abatidos por no haber hecho la tarea.

Ludwig iba agarrado discretamente de la mano con Feliciano, Lovino iba siendo estrujado por Antonio mientras que el italiano traía su típica cara malhumorada, Francis sonreía alegremente mientras conversaba con Mattew aunque los demás pensaran que iba hablando solo, Kiku iba siendo escoltado por Heracles y Sadiq que se enviaban miradas asesinas, y por ultimo Gilbert que iba solo.

Habían pasado apenas unos días desde su reciente descubrimiento: le gustaba Feliks, pero a pesar de eso su relación con él seguía normal, básicamente no había hecho ningún progreso además de que no podía pedirle consejo a ninguno de sus amigos porque se exponía a ser la burla de ambos por un largo rato…

Dio un suspiro, ya encontraría una solución para aquel problema.

Las clases pasaron normales, como ya era costumbre, Gilbert se la pasaba pensando en diferentes formas de acercarse un poco más a Feliks pero parecía imposible el rubio no daba señales de estar interesado en él de esa forma, aunque había veces que lo hacía dudar. Definitivamente el polaco era todo un misterio… pero había alguien más que se había dado cuenta del pequeño problema de Gilbert…

-Gilbert- llamó Elizabetha aquella misma tarde al peliblanco que estaba en la biblioteca con sus amigos ya que el profesor había mandado a todo el grupo a hacer una tarea de investigación

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó molesto el peliblanco a la chica que sonriera de manera sospechosa

-solo quiero platicar contigo un momentito pequeñito- dijo aun sonando extraña, Gilbert frunció el entrecejo desconfiado pero al final aceptó.

Los dos se alejaron un poco hasta llegar a una esquina solitaria de la biblioteca.

-ahora sí, ¿Qué quieres?- volvió a preguntar el alemán

-lo que pasa es que estos últimos días te he visto algo distraído y preocupado ¿estás bien?- preguntó al húngara, en la cara de Gilbert se dibujó una sonrisa cínica

-ahhhhhh, y a que se debe tu sorpresiva preocupación, no recordaba que fuéramos tan buenos amigos- dijo burlón

-yo siempre me preocupo por ti Gilbert, nos conocemos desde pequeños así que…- pero fue interrumpida

-ya ya ya ya, antes de que sigas con tu tierna historia acerca de lo bella que fue nuestra amistad en la infancia déjame decirte que tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver- dijo el ojirrojo de manera tajante

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que actuar así? solo estoy preocupada por ti, a pesar de todo lo que pasó aun me importas- le reprendió Elizabeta

-eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de irte a hacerte la novia de Roderich- dijo alzando la voz sin querer.

-no puedo creer que aun sigas con lo mismo, nuestra relación se terminó y tú aun sigues con eso, decidiste terminar con una larga amistad antes que resignarte- le reprocho Elizabetha

-perdón por no querer resignarme a que la chica que me gusta y mi mejor amigo se hagan novios- un ruido se escuchó, y después unos pasos que se alejaban. Genial, los habían escuchado discutir.

-Gilbert, eso ya fue, deberías olvidarlo-

-perdón "Eli"- dijo de manera sarcástica –pero no perdono las traiciones tan fácilmente-

-¿de qué traición me hablas? ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan intransigente?- preguntó al borde las lagrimas

-deja de hacer tus dramas, así que antes de que vuelvas a intentarlo te lo digo de una vez: no quieras venir a ayudarme como si nada hubiese pasado, ya no somos unos niños a los que nos bastaba una disculpa para contentarnos. Déjame en paz y no te metas en mis asuntos- no quería sonar tan frío pero esa era la única manera en la que podía reaccionar cuando le recordaban el tema de su primer amor y su peor decepción.

Regresó con sus amigos y tomó asiento para ponerse a hojear un libro sin siquiera ponerle atención

-oye, hace rato vi a Feliks salir corriendo de la biblioteca, ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo? De seguro algo le pasó y necesita de tu consuelo- le dijo Francis burlón. Gilbert lo vio algo sorprendido pensando que tal vez la persona que los había escuchado había sido él… pero si ese hubiese sido el caso entonces hubiera hecho alguno de sus extraños comentarios para hacer notar su presencia, así que definitivamente no había sido Feliks.

Pero que equivocado estaba…

Cierto polaco se paseaba entre los estantes de la biblioteca buscando un titulo en especial

-ósea no puedo creer que Toris me haya puesto a buscar… como que ¿Qué piensa que soy? ¿Su sirvienta? Aunque bueno, debo aceptar que no me veo nada mal con un traje de maid… pero como sea, creo que ese libro ya se lo llevaron- decía pasando el dedo por el lomo de los libros, hasta que encontró el tan cotizado volumen.

-aquí estas pequeñín…- dijo divertido pero un murmullo lo hizo detenerse, era la voz de Gilbert y la de alguien más… ¿Elizabetha? Se preguntó acercándose sin hacer ruido.

-_no puedo creer que aun sigas con lo mismo, nuestra relación se terminó y tú aun sigues con eso, decidiste terminar con una larga amistad antes que resignarte_- le escuchó decir a Elizabetha

-_perdón por no querer resignarme a que la chica que me gusta y mi mejor amigo se hagan novios_- eso lo había dicho Gilbert sin duda alguna.

La fuerza de los brazos desapareció haciéndole soltar el libro que cayó haciendo un sonido sordo, alterado Feliks recogió el libro y se echó a correr sintiendo como algo se le rompía en el pecho y como las lagrimas le escurrían, fue a la mesa en donde estaba Toris esperándolo le dejo el libro y sin decir más salió corriendo de la biblioteca aun sintiendo la humedad en sus mejillas

-no estoy llorando, no estoy llorando, no estoy llorando- se decía una vez más corriendo a toda prisa por el pasillo buscando donde esconderse –si le gusta alguien no hay nada que hacer, no hay porque llorar, no es tan importante, nada es tan importante para llorar, no estoy llorando- seguía diciéndose a si mismo subiendo lo más rápido que podía las escaleras que daban a la azotea, cuando llegó se dejó caer de rodillas aun con las lagrimas desbordándose por sus ojos como cataratas que se negaban a detenerse

-no llores, sabías que no había nada seguro, deja de llorar… has pasado por varias cosas y de todas has salido sin una sola lagrima, un tonto amor mal correspondido no te va a matar, deja de llorar- se decía inútilmente –por favor… deja de llorar…- pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte, se había hecho ilusiones mas de las necesarias y ahora obtenía las consecuencias…

Respiró profundo, se tranquilizó y trató de enfriar su cabeza, miró al cielo con la cara levantada hacia las nubes y el sol para evitar que mas lagrimas salieran. Inhaló y exhaló, se quitó todo rastro de tristeza de la cara y volvió dar una respiración profunda.

-nada ni nadie vale tanto como para llorar- se dijo a sí mismo y sonrió amargamente sin estar convencido de sus propias palabras.

Regresó al salón luciendo su resplandeciente sonrisa.

-hey ¿Quién te crees para saltarte las clases?- preguntó de pronto Gilbert con el afán de molestar, Feliks escuchó su voz y de nuevo ese sentimiento de vacio le invadió el pecho, quiso responder como de costumbre pero ni siquiera podía articular una palabra sin que la voz se le quebrara

-soy alguien demasiado importante como para poder hacerlo- dijo jugando con su cabello para poder tapar su rostro que se había puesto triste, ya demasiado esfuerzo le había costado hablar con "normalidad"

Gilbert notó que había algo raro en el rubio, pero tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas, Feliks era tan impredecible como el clima.

Aquella tarde Toris, Edward, Raivis y finalmente Feliks regresaron casa aunque el polaco estaba anormalmente callado, tanto que cuando apenas llegaron a su hogar Feliks se fue directo a su habitación y se encerró sin decirle nada a nadie.

Toris que estaba preocupado por su amigo decidió hablar con él, así que tras tocar la puerta de su cuarto y no recibir respuesta entró para encontrar al rubio echado boca abajo en su cama con la cara hundida en la almohada.

-Feliks ¿estás bien? Desde que estábamos en la biblioteca te noto algo raro- dijo sentándose en una esquina de la cama

-estoy bien- contestó secamente

-no me digas mentiras, mejor cuéntame que tienes ¿pasó algo con Gilbert?- Feliks se mantuvo en silencio con la cara aun sobre la almohada

-¿te peleaste con él?- inquirió el castaño

-no pasa nada con él, ese es el problema- dijo el acostándose de lado dándole la espalda al lituano que dio un suspiro

-¿no crees que sería más fácil dejarte de juegos y decirle lo que sientes?-

-¿lo que siento? No me hagas reír Toris, si nada mas lo quiero por su cuerpo- dijo con un tono de voz apagado

-tal vez puedas engañar a la gente pero no a ti mismo, recuérdalo bien- y dicho esto salió de la habitación

Feliks abrazó la almohada y flexionó sus piernas

-pues mientras pueda engañarlo a él no hay problema, después de todo ya tiene a quien querer- dijo en voz baja cerrando los ojos.

Y los días volvieron a pasar, y Feliks parecía cada vez más lejano y cortante con Gilbert, hasta parecía que lo evitaba, siempre que comenzaba a molestarlo Feliks ya no reaccionaba de la misma manera, ahora solo se reía y dejaba el asunto en paz ya no contestaba a sus burlas ni a sus criticas solo sonreía de la manera más falsa que le había visto a alguien en toda su vida.

-esta situación me está estresando en demasía- se quejó Gilbert mientras comía con Francis, Antonio y sus respectivas parejas

-¿Por qué no le preguntas directamente que tiene?- propuso Antonio compartiendo un tomate con Lovino que se mantenía callado y con el seño fruncido

-ya lo intente pero solo me dijo "tengo algo que hacer" y se fue corriendo, carajo que ni siquiera me vio a los ojos- dijo Gilbert enfadado

-¿Por qué no lo amarras a una silla y lo interrogas? eso podría resultar en una sesión de sexo muy divertida ¿no lo crees así _mon petit_? Le preguntó a Mattew que solo se atragantó por la comida y se sonrojo, Francis lo abrazó enternecido por su timidez

-deja de decir ese tipo de cosas…- dijo desganado pensando en que podía hacer para que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad

-¿Qué acaso ustedes son una bola de inútiles o qué? Si no quiere hablar contigo es porque obviamente está enojado contigo- dijo Lovino malhumorado

-¿y porque habría de enojarse con alguien tan awsome como yo?- preguntó ofendido Gilbert

-¿y todavía preguntas?- dijo por lo bajo Lovino

-no precisamente debe estar enojado… tal vez… solo no se atreve a ser el mismo de antes porque no se siente bien…- razonó Mattew y para su sorpresa esta vez sí le escucharon

-mmmmmm… ¿y ahora que le habrá pasado? No creo que haya vuelto a pelear con Iván, ni que haya discutido con Toris… ¿serán cosas de la escuela? pero el siempre saca buenas calificaciones…- decía mas para sí mismo que para sus amigos

-se ve que lo conoces bien- señaló Lovino devorando su tomate, Gilbert se sobresaltó no podía permitir que sus amigos sospecharan nada

-claro que no, solo lo obvio- respondió

-pero si nada de esas cosas son las que le preocupan ¿Qué tal el _amour_? Eso siempre hace que nuestros ánimos se vayan por un precipicio- dijo dramático Francis

-tal vez se peleó con su novio o novia- opinó Antonio

-¡no puede tener novio o novia!- gritó Gilbert sin darse cuenta, y los cuatro lo miraron algo sorprendidos. Gilbert se dio cuenta de su error y se fue enfurruñado y enojado consigo mismo y con todo lo que lo rodeara

-no puedo creer que aun piense que no nos hemos dado cuenta- comentó Francis viendo como el peliblanco se iba dándole de patadas a una piedra

-ja ja ja pero se ve tan lindo así- comentó Antonio ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Lovino.

Gilbert que aun iba echando humo paseaba por los jardines de la escuela, cuando en una banca encontró a cierto rubio con el que ya había tenido un encuentro no muy agradable

-¡tú idiota! Te dije que la siguiente vez que te viera terminarías lo que empezamos- le gritó Gilbert sintiendo la necesidad de desquitar su ira con alguien más. El otro chico solo lo miró abatido, suspiró y miró a la nada

-lo siento, no tengo ganas de pelear- respondió lúgubre Din

-no te estoy preguntando que si tienes ganas o no- le reclamó Gilbert

-¿podemos hacerlo otro día? Te prometo que estaré de mejor humor- dijo recargando sus codos en sus rodillas y apoyando su cara en las palmas de sus manos volviendo a suspirar

Gilbert tuvo que reprimir un grito de ira y se sentó a su lado

-¿Qué te traes que parece que estas desahuciado?- preguntó enfadado, no podía golpear a alguien que estaba en ese estado

-Nor…- respondió sin más

-¿ese tipo con cara de mujer?- preguntó Gilbert pensando que una vez más el otro se enojaría pero el comentario pero no fue así ya que solo asintió con la cabeza

-es mi mejor amigo pero creo que él no piensa lo mismo sobre mí, a veces sospecho que me odia… no se qué hacer-

Gilbert lo miró incrédulo ¿Qué apenas se daba cuenta de que el tipo afeminado lo odiaba? Hasta él se había dado cuenta con solo verlo una vez.

-no te preocupes… tal vez solo es tímido- dijo usando el mismo pretexto que usaba Antonio para defender a Lovino cada vez que este le daba una golpiza o lo insultaba. Los ojos de Din se iluminaron de repente

-¡tienes razón!- dijo emocionado, después a lo lejos pudo divisar a cierto rubio platinado que caminaba tranquilamente con su cara de póquer y un libro bajo el brazo

-- gritó corriendo hacia el muchacho que intentó escapar pero fue interceptado por un abrazo del más alto

-¡sabía que no podías odiarme si somos mejores amigos! Solo tenías que decirme que eres algo tímido- decía restregando al pequeño contra él.

Gilbert sonrió triunfante, al menos había hecho enojar a alguien, ese tal Nor de seguro ahora lo estaba maldiciendo ja ja ja. Pero la satisfacción de haber hecho una maldad no le duro mucho tiempo ya que una vez más sus dudas acerca de Feliks volvían a atormentarlo.

Pero justo cuando se iba a poner en su estado de depresión el aludido apareció

Feliks caminaba por los jardines, sorprendentemente no estaba acompañado de Toris o alguno de sus hermanos. Aquella era su oportunidad para preguntarle.

-¡Feliks!- le había gritado, el rubio miró a los lados y cuando vio al peliblanco se quedó sin hacer nada y después reaccionó, lo saludó con la mano, le sonrió y siguió con su camino.

Gilbert se levantó de la banca y lo siguió

-¡te estoy hablando!- le gritó, Feliks se sobresaltó y siguió su camino haciendo enojar al peliblanco

-¡no me ignores maldito!- pero el rubio empezó a caminar aun mas rápido

-¡espera!- y el ojiverde se puso a correr

-¡no corras!- le gritó Gilbert siguiéndolo haciendo que el polaco corriera aun mas rápido

-mierda que este tonto corre muy rápido- pensaba el alemán intentando alcanzarlo usando toda la fuerza de sus piernas

-¡te digo que no corras!- le gritó exigiéndole más velocidad a su cuerpo

-¡como si fuera hacerte caso!- le contesto Feliks que corría unos metros adelante

-¿Por qué estas corriendo?- le preguntó Gilbert aun corriendo detrás de él, casi pisándole los tobillos

-porque me estas persiguiendo- le respondió Feliks intentando hacer su cuerpo hacia adelante para que el otro no lo alcanzara

-no digas idioteces y deja de correr- le gritó dando un salto y arrojándose sobre la espalda del rubio que calló boca abajo sobre el pasto.

Feliks intentó levantarse pero Gilbert apoyo todo su peso sobre el otro y lo tomó de la cintura para que no escapara

-¡déjame ir!- gritó Feliks comenzando a arrastrarse por el suelo

-no hasta que me digas que mierda te sucede- le dijo Gilbert sosteniéndolo

-no me pasa nada-

-si no te pasara nada no te echarías a correr como desquiciado- Feliks volvió a forcejear

-tengo cosas que hacer y se me hace tarde-

-por supuesto que no si hace rato estabas muy tranquilo, ¿Por qué cuando yo te hablo siempre tienes cosas que hacer?-

-porque si-

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Me estas evitando y quiero saber porque- Feliks dejó de moverse

-¡porque no te quiero ver!- respondió en un grito con la voz quebrada y comenzando a llorar, Gilbert enojado lo obligo a que se diera la vuelta, ahora Feliks estaba en el suelo boca arriba. Tenía la cara llena de tierra que se convertía en barro por las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las comisuras de los ojos

-¿Por qué no me quieres ver?- le preguntó enfadado con sus manos en los hombros de Feliks y presionándolo contra el pasto

Feliks no podía hablar, el llanto no se lo permitía, Gilbert no se quitaba de encima, no se iba a ir sin una respuesta

-deja de llorar, eso no es awsome- le dijo aun sometiéndolo contra el suelo

-¿¡cómo quieres que deje de llorar si no te puedo dejar de ver!- le gritó Feliks y las lagrimas salieron con más fuerza

-¡no es mi culpa que mi cara te haga llorar!- le reclamó

-no es solo tú cara, eres todo tú el que me hace llorar- le dijo Feliks sollozando

-oye no se qué te hice así que explícamelo mejor ¿quieres?- le contestó enfadado

-si no te gustara Elizabetha no tendría que llorar cada vez que te veo, ¿contento? Ahora déjame ir ya ha sido suficiente humillación que me veas llorar y aparte me obligas a decir algo como eso- decía enfadado aun llorando


	10. Todo por una paleta

ESCUELA Y MAS ESCUELA

TODO POR UNA PALETA

-¿Elizabetha? ¿Gustarme?- preguntó Gilbert sin cambiar de posición, aun estaba sobre Feliks

-sí, te escuché en la biblioteca- dijo desviando la mirada, Gilbert se levantó y Feliks se incorporó en el piso, de pronto el albino lo tomó de la mano y lo levantó de un jalón, aun sosteniendo su mano lo acercó a él

-te diré algo: nadie ignora a ore-sama solo por un estúpido malentendido- Feliks lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y llorosos

-entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que no te gusta Elizabetha?- preguntó sintiendo como las lagrimas volvían a escurrirse por su cara

-exacto, solía gustarme pero se hizo novia de mi ex mejor amigo Roderich, de hecho por esa misma razón dejamos de ser amigos porque me quitó a la chica sabiendo que a mí me gustaba… pero bueno al final ellos terminaron su relación en buenos términos aunque casualmente rompieron cuando el señorito conoció a Vash… que curioso… como sea, Elizabetha ya no me gusta y tampoco es mi amiga así que puedes estar tranquilo- explicó Gilbert limpiando con la manga de su suéter la cara sucia de Feliks

-¿y porque debería estar tranquilo?- preguntó Feliks molesto aunque sin aceptar que aquello le había quitado un enorme peso de encima, a Gilbert no le gustaba nadie y eso ya era una muy enorme ganancia

-pues porque hace un rato estabas llorando desconsoladamente porque pensabas que quería algo con Elizabetha, lo que me hace pensar que el grandioso Feliks estaba celándome- dedujo orgulloso Gilbert clavándole sus peligrosos ojos al rubio que sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal al chocar con el par de penetrantes rubíes

-n… no te des aires que no te corresponden- dijo retrocediendo un poco

-¿y ahora estas nervioso?- le preguntó acercándose al otro a la vez que este retrocedía

-eso quisieras- dijo con la voz temblorosa siendo perforado por aquella mirada carmesí

-entonces dime la razón por la cual estas tan tenso- pidió divertido el albino sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Feliks que continuaba caminando en reversa hasta que chocó con una jardinera.

-mejor dime tú porque me estás viendo así- dijo el rubio con su corazón acelerado

-¿Cómo "así"?- preguntó Gilbert relamiéndose el labio superior divertido acorralando al polaco entre la jardinera y su cuerpo

-como si quisieras comerme- respondió tímidamente el ojiverde

El alemán acercó seductoramente su boca a la oreja de Feliks

-tal vez quiera hacerlo- Feliks sintió el aliento tibio de Gilbert en su oreja cuando este le susurro tan sugerentes palabras así que solo alcanzó a estremecerse y encogerse de hombros. Casi sentía como si su pecho le fuera a explotar de tan rápido que le latía el corazón

-¿Qué tanto se andan secreteando ustedes dos?- preguntó de pronto Francis acompañado de Matt, Antonio y Lovino

-nada en especial ¿verdad?- respondió Gilbert volteando a ver a Feliks al cual no se le haría nada raro que le fuera a dar un derrame por toda la sangre que se le había ido a la cara

-bueno, yo no estoy aquí para andar viendo sus teatritos de enamorados, me largo para ver si a mi hermano no lo ha violado el macho patatas, nos vemos- dijo Lovino con su típico malhumor, pero antes de irse Antonio lo tomó de la muñeca y le regaló un corto y tierno beso en los labios haciendo que el italiano frunciera el entrecejo y se fuera todo sonrojado en busca de su mellizo

-yo también tengo que irme, quedé con Guillermo de hacer un trabajo y ya voy tarde- se excusó Mattew

-no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con ese tipo- comentó Francis algo incomodo

-ya te dije que es solo un amigo, no tienes de que preocuparte- le consoló el pequeño canadiense con un sonrisa tierna

-si ya lo sé, pero tengo la impresión de que él no te quiere solo como un amigo… pero confió en ti así que pórtate bien- Francis se acercó a Matt y en voz baja le dijo –recuerda que solo conmigo te puedes portar mal- el chico sonrió de manera nerviosa y se fue

-como que yo también me retiro, no tengo nada que hacer aquí- anunció finalmente Feliks intentando tranquilizarse

-nos vemos Feliks- dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa coqueta Gilbert haciendo que el nerviosismo del polaco regresara y sin contestarle se fue

-¿y ahora que te traes con él? Andas muy sospechoso- preguntó Antonio sonriente

-cosas de adultos Toño, algún día te lo explicare- contestó el albino y sus amigos solo lo miraron con sospecha

Mientras tanto Feliks corría hasta el salón de clases buscando desesperadamente a su mejor amigo

-¡Toris! ¡Toris! ¡¿Por el amor de Dios dónde estás!- gritaba por los pasillos

-aquí estoy ¿Qué pasa? Tienes toda la cara roja- le dijo su amigo apareciendo ante el llamado

-¡es su culpa! Ese maldito, desgraciado endemoniadamente guapo Gilbert tiene la culpa de que mi fabuloso rostro se haya convertido en un foco rojo- se quejaba el rubio dramáticamente

-¿pues qué te hizo?- preguntó preocupado Toris

-lo peor: me andaba seduciendo de la manera más descarada-

-¿y eso no es bueno?-

-Toris baby, solo YO puedo hacer eso, solo YO puedo seducirlo, ponerlo nervioso y conquistarlo, no al revés. Pero no te preocupes pude haber perdido una batalla mas no la guerra- y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro pues una excelente idea se le acababa de venir a la mente

-¿Por qué no pueden ser adolescentes normales que se declaran su amor en la azotea de la escuela y ya?- se preguntó cansadamente Toris

-ósea Toris, como que esa pregunta ni al caso, obvio es porque Gilbert y yo no somos normales- respondió como si este fuese un hecho universal

El castaño suspiró, no importaba cuantos años conviviera con Feliks no cavia duda de que jamás lo entendería.

Y bueno como siempre el resto del día pasó normal, o a lo que se le podía llamar normal pues las peleas entre cierto polaco y alemán habían regresado cosa que no se le hizo raro a nadie de hecho hasta llegaron a pensar que se habían tardado en retomarlas

-Giiiiiiiiiilbeeeeeeeerttttt- canturreó Feliks de manera sobreactuada acercándose al albino dando ligeros brinquitos

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el ojirrojo viendo desconfiadamente

-estaba pensando…-

-¿piensas?- le interrumpió el albino

-¿se supone me tengo que reír por ese super mal chiste sacado de la manga? Bueno fingiré que jamás escuché el intento de comentario gracioso y te invitaré a tomarte un helado conmigo- dijo pícaramente

Gilbert arqueó una ceja, claro que no se creía que Feliks lo fuera a invitar de la nada a comer helado como si fueran un par de colegialas en un día de verano, seguramente quería vengarse por lo de la tarde, sería interesante ver que haría y tal vez también sería una perfecta oportunidad para por fin dar avanzar un poco en su relación con el rubio, así que aceptó

-me encantaría- dijo con esa sonrisita maldosa

-perfecto- contestó el polaco con una media sonrisa

Ambos chicos se despidieron de sus respectivos amigos, y se encaminaron a la heladería más cercana mientras platicaban cosas triviales sin importancia

-como yo voy a pagar compraremos lo que yo quiera- dijo emocionado el rubio mientras que el albino solo aceptó sin darle mucha importancia.

Feliks escogió una de esas paletas heladas con dos palitos para compartirlas, así que partió la paleta y le ofreció una mitad a Gilbert mientras se sentaban en una banquita del parque cercano

-es de coco, mi sabor favorito…- dijo Feliks de manera coqueta… su venganza acababa de empezar…

Gilbert lo miró algo extrañado pero siguió sin darle importancia hasta que vio la manera en que el rubio comía la paleta.

Feliks comenzó con pequeñas y tímidas lamidas en la punta de la paleta, después con su lengua recorrió todo el largo del helado regresando a concentrar su atención en la punta y metiendo la paleta lentamente en su boca, repitiendo el movimiento y coordinándolo con alguna que otra lengüetada.

Gilbert no le quitaba los ojos de encima… aquella escena se veía demasiado… lasciva…

Feliks seguía absorto en su tarea de comer su paleta haciendo sonidos de succión y de pronto un ligero gemido que el albino atribuyó a que su imaginación estaba demasiado activa en ese momento.

De pronto una gota de la paleta casi derretida se escurrió por la comisura del labio del rubio, Feliks limpió el liquido blanquecino con su lengua de manera sensual

-me encantan las paletas de coco, sobre todo cuando se derriten en la boca- comentó arrastrando las palabras de manera seductora

Gilbert reaccionó y salió de su lujurioso trance solo para darse cuenta de que su propia paleta ya estaba desecha en su mano

-pero que descuidado eres, te quedó toda la mano pegajosa- Feliks tiró lo que quedaba de la paleta y tomó la muñeca de la mano de Gilbert que estaba llena de coco derretido -yo te limpio- le dijo y comenzó a lamer uno de los dedos del alemán, y metiéndolo a su boca sin dejar ningún rastro de dulce

Gilbert podía sentir la lengua de Feliks recorrer su dedo y también como este jugueteaba con ella

-o… oye… no es necesario… puedo limpiarme solo…- dijo al ver que ahora la hábil lengua de Feliks atacaba su dedo anular, pero el rubio lo ignoró y siguió con lo suyo haciendo que sus más primitivos instintos salieran a relucir así que sacó su dedo de la boca del chico y lo tomó de la nuca acercándolo a él para después aprisionar la boca de Feliks con la suya en un desesperado beso lleno de pasión

Sus labios sabían a coco, pero no importaba el dulce solo lo hacía más delicioso y adictivo.

Y es que ya no podía más, lo deseaba tanto, aquella boca impertinente que siempre lo retaba, aquellos labios que solo sabían hablar de sí mismos, esa lengua que solo soltaba comentarios ególatras todo eso lo deseaba con locura y no se había dado cuenta de ello sino hasta ese momento.

Sus manos no se hicieron esperar y atraparon la cintura de Feliks pegándolo a su cuerpo sin dejar de devorar su boca. El polaco tras la sorpresa, pues no esperaba que su plan terminara en eso, pasó sus dedos por el cabello plateado de Gilbert correspondiendo el beso comenzando una intensa batalla por el control.

Sus lenguas se enredaban y sus dientes mordían hambrientos los labios del otro, ya no les importaba si morían de asfixia ya demasiado tiempo habían esperado para aquel momento tan malditamente delicioso.

Gilbert no conforme de saborear la boca del rubio comenzó a pasear sus labios por la mandíbula de Feliks hasta llegar a su cuello dejándole pequeños moretones y alguno que otro rastro de saliva

-Gil… Gilbert… ah… estamos en medio del parque…- intentó decir pero el peliblanco seguía con los suyo besando y dando ligeras mordidas en lugares específicos

-¿y eso qué?- dijo en medio de los besos

-¿hermano?- preguntó una tercera voz haciendo que el ojirrojo se detuviera en seco

-ah… hola West- saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa sin soltar a Feliks

-mira Ludwig estaban haciendo lo mismo que noso…- pero Feliciano no pudo terminar la frase porque el ojiazul le tapó la boca al instante

-ah… hermano… ¿Qué clase de cosas andas haciendo en medio de la vía pública?- le reprendió el menor

-bueno, pues al parecer por lo que quería decir Feli-chan tú lo sabes bien kesesese- se burló Gilbert haciendo que el sonrojo de su hermano lo delatara

-¿eh? ósea ¿este chico guapo de aquí es tu hermanito?- preguntó de pronto Feliks acomodándose el cuello de la camisa intentando esconder algunos moretones

-así es, este es mi awsome hermano Ludwig pero para mí es West- presentó el ojirrojo

-vaya, entonces eso de ser atractivos es de familia- comentó el polaco guiñándole un ojo a Ludwig que solo lo miró extrañado así que prefirió despedirse y seguir su camino con el italiano. Cuando los más jóvenes se alejaron Gilbert una vez más le clavo los ojos a Feliks que solo le sonrió

-¿Qué tanto andabas coqueteándole a mi hermano?- le preguntó algo molesto

-Gilbert nene, cuando te comportas como un hermanito celoso te ves súper lindo- dijo emocionado el polaco

-no lo digo porque sea un hermano celoso, West ya esta grandecito, lo digo por ti- Feliks lo miró algo confundido

-no quiero que veas a nadie más… solo a mí- aquella extraña petición había sonado realmente seria, tan seria que Feliks no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-además creo que te será imposible ver a alguien además de mí, digo, soy demasiado awsome para que alguien me quite los ojos de encima- dijo prepotentemente rompiendo el ambiente romántico que se había formado

-entonces… lo mismo va para ti- y el ojiverde tomó con delicadeza la mejilla del albino a la vez que se acercaba a él le depositaba un beso tierno, más lento y pausado que el anterior, suave y paciente

-no sabía que eras tan celoso- comentó Gilbert una vez que se separaron

-digamos que solo cuido lo que es de mi propiedad- respondió Feliks sin más

-oye, no me trates como a una cosa- le reclamó el otro

-no te trato como a una cosa, te trato como a mi persona especial, así que quien quiera quitarte de mi lado tendrá que vérselas conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa que parecía peligrosa

-vaya vaya vaya después de todo no eres tan afeminado-

-sobrevivir a Iván casi toda tu infancia te hace más fuerte de lo que crees, así que puedes estar seguro de que soy todo menos una damisela en peligro- aquellas palabras habían sonado tan ciertas que Gilbert no se atrevió a contradecirlas, tal vez aún le quedaban demasiadas cosas en Feliks que descubrir, pero mientras eso pasaba…

-puede que no seas una damisela en peligro, pero al menos deberías dejarte rescatar de vez en cuando- y dicho esto entrelazó su mano con la del rubio que lo miró sorprendido, el contacto de la mano de Gilbert con la suya se sentía bien, una sensación cálida que lo invadía por completo, tan agradable… ojala nunca terminara…

Feliks sonrió ligeramente y cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor del calor del otro, a veces Gilbert podía ser una persona realmente tierna y sabía que esa ternura solo iba a ser para él y nadie más…

Recargó su cabeza en el hombro del peliblanco sin soltar su mano, tal vez aquello no duraría para siempre, tal vez ni siquiera eran el uno para el otro, sin embargo el quería creer por lo menos un instante que el "felices por siempre" existía.

Una breve risita se escapó de sus labios por lo tonto de aquel pensamiento, sabía perfectamente que aquello era imposible y eso mismo era lo que hacía divertida a la vida…

-nada está escrito, así que divirtámonos tanto como podamos- dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta

-está bien- contestó Gilbert sonriente con aquel eterno toque de malicia, Feliks le contesto también con su sonrisa impregnada de su infinito ego.

La nueva pareja se levantó y aun tomados de la mano comenzaron el camino a casa

-te lo dije _Antoine_ son almas gemelas- dijo Francis saliendo de su escondite que no era otra cosa más que un arbusto del parque

-así es _Franciso_ se ve que son muy felices juntos- coincidió Antonio apareciendo a su lado y viendo como el par de enormes egos empezaban a discutir por centésima vez acerca de quién era el mas awsome

/

**¿Qué pensaron? ¿Qué aquí termina? Claro que no, aun queda otro capi, vamos, púchenle al capítulo que sigue, vamos, ahí arribita píquenle donde dice capitulo 11 ese si es el ultimo.**


	11. Nuestra vida después

ESCUELA Y MAS ESCUELA

NUESTRA VIDA DESPUES

Era una mañana de viernes, por tanto ultimo de día de escuela y noche de fiesta para algunos y para otros solo una tarde para desperdiciar con amigos o solos.

El Trío de malos amigos y Ludwig iban camino a la escuela, hablando de alguna que otra cosa trivial y sin sentido

-oye Gilbert ¿puedo robarme a tu hermano un rato?- preguntó inesperadamente Antonio, Gilbert lo miró curioso pero aun así aceptó, seguramente pasarían a casa de los hermanos Italianos para ir juntos a la escuela…

El español jaló al rubio para desviarse del camino en dirección al hogar de Feliciano y Lovino

-recuérdame por qué estamos haciendo esto…- preguntó Ludwig viendo como Antonio sacaba de debajo de una maceta la copia de la llave de la casa de los Vargas y abriendo la puerta descaradamente.

-porque vamos a sorprender a Lovi y a Feli, ya verás lo felices que se pondrán cuando a las primeras personas que vean al amanecer sean sus amados- decía Antonio feliz entrando con toda comodidad a la casa y subiendo las escaleras. Sinceramente a Ludwig le parecía una malísima idea eso de andar violando propiedad privada además de que dudaba a que a Lovino le fuera agradar esa "sorpresa" así que con un suspiro de resignación siguió al mayor que tarareaba mientras subía las escaleras de puntillas.

Primero echaron una mirada al cuarto de Feliciano que como ya habían imaginado estaba vacío, así que sin más contratiempos entraron con sigilo al cuarto de Lovino y ahí estaban los mellizos y también la escena más tierna que jamás hubiesen visto en sus vidas:

Profundamente dormidos en la misma cama estaban Lovino y Feliciano, de frente uno de otro, con sus manos entrelazadas en el medio. Lovino parecía muy tranquilo ya que su entrecejo no estaba fruncido como siempre, al contrario, casi podía notarse una breve sonrisa, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y su cabello revuelto sobre su frente le daba un toque inocente y enternecedor, mientras que Feliciano (sorprendentemente) no hacia aquellos ruidos extraños de "ve~" ni nada parecido a pesar de que su boquita estaba ligeramente abierta y estaba hecho un ovillo sosteniendo la mano del mayor que le regresaba el apretón entre sueños.

Antonio tuvo que ponerse una mano en la nariz para no manchar de sangre el piso que le había comenzado a chorrear y que ya le estaba escurriendo por el brazo mientras que Ludwig solo se quedó estático en su lugar ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien tan escandaloso como Feliciano pudiera dormir de manera tan tranquila… y bonita…? El español no iba dejar pasar una imagen que solo se veía cada doscientos años así que intentando contenerse de violar ahí mismo al castaño (o a los dos castaños) sacó su celular y tomó varias fotos desde diferentes ángulos mientras que su sangrado se hacía más profuso.

Tras varios "clics" Lovino comenzó a abrir sus ojos perezosamente para después enfocar su vista en cierto hispano pervertido sangrante así que en un sorprendente cambio de "moe" a "loco homicida" tomó al ojiverde de la cabeza y lo azotó contra el piso

-¿¡QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ MALDITO LOCO ACOSADOR HIJO DE PERRA!- le gritaba mientras lo golpeaba sádicamente, aunque a Antonio no le importaba, ya podía morir tranquilo tras haber visto la imagen más hermosa: la de Lovino durmiendo.

-nii-chan ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Feliciano restregándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano y mirando como su hermano mayor casi asesinaba a Antonio que seguía sonriendo tontamente con un sonrojo en su cara para después notar la presencia de Ludwig en su habitación

-¡Ludwig! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste por mí? ¡Qué amable!- dijo echándosele encima al alemán en un afectuoso abrazo que el ojiazul recibió avergonzado intentando calmarse antes de tirar a Feliciano en la cama y hacerle cosas que ningún caballero debería hacerle a alguien por la fuerza…

Pero mientras aquello pasaba Gilbert y Francis ya estaban llegando a la escuela, Francis buscó con la mirada a su pequeño Mattew mientras que Gilbert era recibido por Feliks que sin previo aviso fue a enganchársele a su brazo

-ósea ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? Nadie me deja esperando- le reclamó Feliks haciendo pucheros y el peliblanco solo sonrió con malicia

-lo siento pero el increíble yo puede llegar a la hora que quiera, soy demasiado awsome para obedecer las reglas de alguien más- dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello

-sí como tú digas pero no perdonare que dejes a esta hermosura de ser humano esperando como si fuera cualquier hijo de gata, digo ¿te imaginas el ridículo que hago esperándote?- se quejó el rubio

-¿ridículo? Si debe ser todo un honor para ti estar a la espera de ore-sama- y se puso una mano en la cadera

-mejor dicho debe ser todo un honor para ti que YO te esté esperando- le corrigió Feliks soltándose del alemán que lo miro desafiante

-Feliks, Feliks, Feliks- dijo negando con sus dedo índice –el hecho de que alguien tan awsome como yo te haya aceptado como su pareja no significa que seas taaaaaaan genial, sigues en un nivel muy inferior-

-Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert- dijo Feliks imitando al otro –el hecho de que me deje besar y acariciar por ti no significa que se te tenga que ir a la cabeza, es más que obvio que sigo y seguiré siendo más fabuloso que tú-

Ambos jóvenes se miraron desafiantes, sacaban chispas por los ojos y casi parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a poner a pelear a golpes por lo penetrantes de sus miradas. Después de un incomodo y tenso ambiente Feliks y Gilbert se fundieron en un apasionado beso que más bien parecía una lucha por el control; Gilbert pegaba al rubio a su cuerpo mientras que este acariciaba el rostro del peliblanco mientras enredaba su lengua con la de él en un delicioso y largo beso que se fue intensificando poco a poco hasta el punto en que Feliks enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Gilbert que lo puso contra la pared para poder cargarlo con mejor facilidad mientras seguía explorando la boca del rubio con su lengua

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- preguntó de pronto Edward que iba acompañado de Toris y Raivis

-primero estaban peleando, y después…- comentó Raivis mientras que a Toris solo le resbalaba una gotita de sudor por la cabeza mientras veía como la pareja se devorada en medio del pasillo y que nada más no se quitaban la ropa porque había mucha gente a su alrededor.

-ahhhhh, que envidia, yo quisiera hacerle esas cosas a mi querido Mattew- dijo de pronto la voz melancólica de Francis –como desearía poder besarlo con locura para después meter mi lengua en su *censurado*, acariciarlo por todos lados hasta llegar a *censurado* y que él grite y me diga *censurado* mientras que yo me pongo sobre él para poder *censurado*, después él se acomodara para poder hacerme *censurado* y así los dos podremos demostrar nuestro amor sin reservas…- pero su "romántica" imagen se vio interrumpida

-¿en serio quieres hacerme todo eso?- preguntó la suave y muy temerosa voz de Mattew que intentaba retener las lagrimas, Francis se quedó de piedra al ver que el rubio estaba detrás de él y había escuchado todas y cada una de sus aquí censuradas palabras

-ah Mattew, _mon amour, ma vie, mon ciel, mon coeur _(mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo, mi corazón) no temas… yo jamás podría hacerte algo tan despreciable como eso, ya sabes que tú eres lo más importante para mí- intentó convencerle Francis

-pero yo escuché perfectamente como decías que querías *censurado* y después *censurado* para que yo *censurado* y todo eso sonaba algo sucio y doloroso- dijo Mattew abrazando a Kumajirou (ahora si lo llevaba)

-pe… pero… era una broma, si… solo eso… además ¿me crees capaz de tales cosas?- y Mattew solo se mantuvo en silencio mientras desviaba la mirada…

Con el corazón destrozado de Francis, la cara casi irreconocible de Antonio gracias a los golpes y torturas de Lovino y las muy alborotadas y awsome hormonas de Gilbert dieron comienzo las clases.

El resto del día pasó normal, entre peleas, gritos, balazos, amenazas de muerte, videos yaoi, sugerencias de "ser uno con Iván" especialmente dirigidas a Yao, competencias de ver quien era más increíble y muchas cosas más que al final no eran otra cosa más que una simple rutina para los alumnos del Instituto W y sus alumnos.

-Ludwig ¿Qué estás viendo?- preguntó de pronto un emocionado Feliciano que se acercaba Ludwig que veía algo en la pantalla de su celular

-ah… no es nada importante- respondió Ludwig nervioso y guardando rápidamente el aparato

-¿en serio? Es que tenía una gran sonrisa en tu cara, por eso me preguntaba que podrías estar viendo- dijo feliz el castaño, el rubio intentó esconder su sonrojo levantándose de la silla y caminando fuera del salón

-ya te dije que no era nada, ahora vamos a la biblioteca que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer- le ordenó el más alto al italiano que solo lloriqueaba siguiendo al alemán; pero lo que Feliciano no sabía era que Ludwig tenía una foto de él durmiendo como todo un angelito (cortesía de Antonio)

Mientras tanto otro italiano…

-no puedo creer que te hayas metido a mi casa solamente para algo tan idiota como tomarme fotos mientras duermo, yo que pensaba que eras un degenerado queriendo abusar de mi… oh, espera… ya eres un degenerado que quiere abusar de mí- se quejaba Lovino que iba siendo acompañado por Antonio (o creía que era Antonio ya que su cara estaba irreconocible)

-pero Lovi, no te enojes si eres la cosa más hermosa que hay en el mundo cuando duermes, me encantaría poder despertar un día y verte así a mi lado- dijo el español con tono soñador a lo que Lovino solo se puso totalmente rojo

-no digas esa clase de cosas, ¡jamás podría dormir contigo!- le gritó avergonzado tras haber imaginado aquella escena aunque después de todo no había sido tan desagradable… despertar con Antonio a su lado… su cara se puso aun mas roja y más brillante así que como desquite le dio otro golpe a Antonio en la cabeza, ¡definitivamente jamás dormiría con él!

Al mismo tiempo que Lovino seguía maltratando a Antonio, Francis iba siguiendo a Mattew y traía una cara que parecía apesumbrada

-Mattew _mon amour_ no quise decir todas esas cosas…- decía con un aura de desolación sobre él, el canadiense se detuvo y lo miró

-no estoy enojado, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa, apenas me estoy acostumbrado a que alguien me haga mas caso de lo normal y de repente… dices que me quieres hacer esas cosas… pues… no sé como tomarlo… me da mucha vergüenza…- decía escondiendo su cara tras el osito blanco que por centésima vez en el día le preguntaba "¿Quién eres?"

-no te tienes porque apenar, es que esa es mi manera de demostrarte mi cariño, pero nunca haría algo que no quisieras así que esperare tanto como tú desees- le dijo Francis tiernamente al más pequeño mientras que con delicadeza hacia a un lado a Kumajirou para poder ver la cara de Mattew que estaba sonrojada y sonriente.

Pero a la vez que unos eran tiernos y lindos otros no tanto…

-Yao, vamos, hazte uno conmigo, te aseguro que no te va a doler- decía con una voz algo perturbante Iván mientras seguía al oriental que solo temblaba por las extrañas palabras de su amigo

-Iván, si eso es una especie de declaración de amor o algo por el estilo tengo que decirte que no lo estás haciendo bien, no puedes andar por ahí diciéndome "hazte uno conmigo" eso se puede malinterpretar- dijo molesto Yao, el ruso se quedó algo desilusionado y pensó en algo mejor para decir, a veces era muy difícil expresar sus sentimientos…

Por lo tanto se acercó al chino hasta quedar a su lado y lentamente en un tímido movimiento rozó la mano de Yao con sus dedos, hasta que se armó de valor y entrelazó su mano con la del moreno que lo volteó a ver algo sorprendido y sonrojado

-Yao, ¿te gustaría quedarte conmigo?- preguntó con una sonrisa tímida el enorme chico, Yao, se tranquilizó y esbozo una amable sonrisa

-me encantaría- respondió haciendo más fuerte el agarre.

A todo esto, nuestros protagonistas Gilbert y Feliks seguían en el salón de clases, el color naranja del atardecer se colaba por las ventanas mientras que ambos miraban con nostalgia el patio de la escuela en donde las diferentes parejas se dirigían a casa, cada una de ellas demostrando su amor y cariño de maneras diferentes.

Feliks que estaba sentado de frente a Gilbert cruzó sus brazos sobre el escritorio y recargo su cabeza sobre ellos

-parece ser que este será un año muy divertido- comentó intercalando miradas entre la ventana y el alemán que tenía su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano, parecía tranquilo, con sus ojos ámbar mirando el ocaso con una expresión que no era la de siempre, aquella vez era una llena de paz con una sonrisita asomándose en sus labios.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y Gilbert clavó su mirada en el par de jades de Feliks y su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más. Con delicadeza puso un mechón de cabello rubio del polaco detrás de su oreja, dejando su rostro despejado, Feliks sonrió ante el agradable cosquilleo

-Gilbert ¿me quieres?- preguntó de pronto Feliks

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Gilbert sin inmutarse y sin cambiar su expresión tranquila

-no se… supongo que porque siempre nos la pasamos discutiendo y compitiendo, nunca nos decimos cosas bonitas como otras parejas- razonó el ojiverde

-te quiero- dijo el albino –y el día en que deje de discutir y competir contigo será el día en que te deje de querer, así que puedes estar tranquilo- dijo sonriéndole pellizcándole con delicadeza la mejilla

El rubio lo encaró y también sonrió de manera tierna

-yo también te quiero… así que más te vale que sigamos peleando y discutiendo por mucho mucho mucho tiempo más- le advirtió pegando su frente a la de Gilbert

-tenlo por seguro- respondió el alemán juntando sus labios con los de Feliks en un suave y lento beso.

Y ese solo había sido otro día de escuela…

/

**Wiiiiiiii bueno después de 11 divertidos capítulos le doy fin a este fic. **

**Infinitas gracias a todos los que lo siguieron, comentaron y sugirieron cosas en verdad no sé como agradecer el apoyo que me hizo tan feliz. Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo y bueno sin más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente fic.**


End file.
